Phénomènes De Cirque
by MusicGirl40
Summary: ¡Pasen! ¡Pasen al circo de fenómenos! Esa noche habían terminado temprano. Iban de camino a casa cuando escucharon la música de un circo. Siguieron la música y llegaron al circo. Phénomènes De Cirque. Las tortugas son secuestradas por este circo. Ellos se irán enterando de los obscuros secretos del circo del bosque obscuro y si quieren vivir, tendrán que escapar...
1. Chapter 1

**Holiwis! Bueno, como prometí, aquí está mi siguiente fic de terror! Para este fic me inspiré en una canción de un grupo japonés que se llama Vocaloid. La otra vez estaba buscando historias de miedo y me encontré esta canción. Se supne que se basaron en un circo de fenómenos que exixstó en Japón. Escuchen la canción y si quieren busquen la historia del circo. Está horrible y por lo menos y odio los circos! Me dan meyo! xD La canción de llama "Dark Woods Circus" por si la quieren buscar!**

**Creo que este fic será un poco sádico por lo que hacían en ese circo. No lo escribiré exactamente como lo que se supone que en realidad hacían ahí y voy a omitir unas partes y obviamente a cambiar otras y trataré de no hacerlo tan sádico.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste! Prometo que este fic dará muchisisisismo más miedo que el anterior! Disfruten! :D**

**TMNT no me pertenece.**

"Cerramos a las 12"

Eran las 10 de la noche. Las tortugas, Casey y Abril estaban terminando de luchar contra el Clan del Pie. El Clan de Destructor no era rival para ellos. De hecho, hasta les aburría pelear con ellos. Esta vez, había sido una emboscada, pero la pelea no había durado más de 5 minutos.

20 minutos después, los 6 ya habían terminado sus pendientes por la noche. Habían acabado con los soldados de Destructor, habían ido a investigar los planes del Kraang y hasta habían ido a cenar el el restaurante de Murakami.

No habían dado ni las 11 y ellos ya habían terminado.

- Bueno... Creo que eso fue todo por hoy. - Dijo Leo. - Creo que ya no hay mucho que hacer.

- Si, que bueno que terminamos temprano. Yo todavía tengo que acabar mi proyecto y se entrega mañana.- Dijo Abril.

- ... ¿Qué proyecto?- Pregutó Casey.

- El de la clase de Química... ¿No lo hiciste?- Le preguntó Abril a Casey.

- ¡Ay no! ¡Se me olvido por completo! ... Ok... No importa... Haré algo rápido y problema resuelto.- Dijo Casey estresado.

- ¡Casey! ¡Hay veces que tu irresponsabilidad me sorprende! Bueno... Adiós chicos.- Dijo Abril caminando hacia su casa.

- ¡Espera Abril! ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?- Gritó Casey.

- Casey... ¿Qué no tienes que hacer un proyecto? ... Mejor vete a tu casa y NO la acompañes. - Dijo Donnie tratando de que no se le notarán los celos.

Abril estaba esperando a Casey por si decidía acompañarla.

- Casey, creo que Donnie tiene razón. Puedo llegar yo sola a mi casa y tu tienes un proyecto que hacer. Adiós. - Se despidió. Después, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

- Bien... Adiós.- Dijo Casey despidiéndose también. Fulminó a Donnie con la mirada una vez más, y se dio la vuelta para irse.

- Creo que nosotros deberíamos de regresar también. Tal vez tengamos un poco de tiempo libre en la alcantarilla.- Dijo Leo.

- Bien... ¡Pido usar la televisión!- Gritó Mikey.

- Si, si, lo que sea. Vámonos.- Dijo Rafa.

Los cuatro emprendieron el camino de vuelta. Las calles estaban vacías como de costumbre. Los cuatro iban callados, sin algún tema de conversación, cuando escucharon una música a lo lejos.

- ¿Qué es lo que se escucha? - Dijo Leo.

- ... No lo se. Suena como... De un c-circo.- Respondió Donnie.

Todos se quedaron callados a escuchar la canción... Efectivamente, sonaba como de un circo. La canción se escuchaba cada vez más y más cerca, hasta que vieron de donde venía. Un coche que aparentemente era viejo, color negro y con una bocina en el techo, recorría las calles en la noche. El coche iba tirando folletos por todas las calles. Descubrieron que la canción que tocaban en el coche estaba en japonés y aunque ellos supieran un poco, no entendieron mucho de lo que hablaba la canción.

El coche iba muy lento, así que después de unos minutos, desapareció en otra calle y la música paró de oírse.

- Ok... ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Rafa.

- Si, ese coche parecía de la época de la prehistoria.- Dijo Mikey.

- ¿Qué eran esos folletos que tiró en las calles?- Preguntó Leo.

- ¿Crees que me importe?- Dijo Donnie. - Seguramente estaban haciéndole publicidad a su circo del terror. ¿Escucharon la música? ¿Como quieren que la gente vaya a su circo con una publicidad así?- Dijo Donnie alterado.

- No lo se, pero yo siempre quise ir a un circo. - Dijo Mikey.

Sin aviso alguno, Mikey bajo de la azotea de la casa a la calle y recogió uno de los folletos que estaba tirando el coche.

Efectivamente, el folleto era de un circo. " Phénomènes De Cirque" decía como titulo. Según el folleto, el circo estaba en el bosque de Nueva York. El folleto cerraba con "Cerramos a las 12 de la noche."

Las demás tortugas bajaron con él y miraron otros de los folletos que estaban tirados por las banquetas.

- Oigan, son las 11. Deberíamos ir. Nos quedaría como media hora. - Dijo Mikey emocionado.

- Mikey, no podemos ir. Nadie puede vernos.- Dijo Rafa.

- Sip, Rafa tiene razón Mikey. Además... Eh... Tenemos tiempo libre en la alcantarilla.- Dijo Donnie sonriente.

- ¡Pues yo ya me olvidé de la tele y quiero usar mi tiempo libre en esto! Además, es un circo de fenómenos según el folleto. Seguramente pensaran que somos gente disfrazada y que salimos en el show del circo. Digo, nadie puede conseguir fenómenos para un circo, así que supongo que todos los que trabajan en él usan disfraces y pensaran los mismo de nosotros. - Dijo Mikey.

- ... Bien. Iremos al circo. Sólo media hora antes de que cierre.- Dijo Leo.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Mejor hay que quedarnos en la alcantarilla!- Gritó Donnie.

- ¿Qué? ¿Porque no quieres ir? ¡Será divertido! - Dijo Mikey.

- ... Lo que pasa es que... Tengo un experimento MUY importante que hacer en casa y... No quiero perder mi tiempo en un c-circo.- Tartamudeó.

- ¡Vamos Donnie! ¡Sólo iremos media hora! Tienes todo el día de mañana para hacer tus experimentos.- Respondió Leo.

Donnie se quedó callado mirándolo.

- ... No tienes miedo ¿O si? - Preguntó Rafa.

- N-no... C- Claro que no tengo miedo de un... terrorífico c-circo con p-pa-payasos y f-fenómenos... ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Donnie! ¡Irás con nosotros! ¡Nosotros te cuidaremos como el pequeño bebe asustado que eres!- Dijo Rafa.

Donatello siempre había estado aterrado por los circos y los payasos. No sabía porque, pero la idea de ir a un circo le provocaba pánico desde pequeño.

- ¡No estoy asustado!- Gritó.

- Muy bien, entonces vamos.- Dijo Rafa.

Donnie no tuvo de otra más que ir con sus hermanos.

Corrieron por varias azoteas hasta que llegaron a zonas más remotas y dejaron de haber casas. Después de unos minutos más de estar caminando por carretera, porfín llegaron al bosque de Manhattan. Cuando entraron al bosque escucharon una canción a lo lejos. De inmediato la reconocieron. Era la misma canción que estaba tocando el coche con los folletos. Siguieron la música y porfín llegaron al circo. Para ser un circo, pensaron que habría más gente. Si no fuera por la música y las luces, uno pensaría que el circo había sido abandonado. Seguramente era por la hora. No quedaba mucho tiempo antes de cerrar.

Había un camino de piedras hasta la carpa del circo. Había un cartel que decía lo mismo que el folleto. "Cerramos a las 12 de la noche".

La carpa del circo era roja. Estaba abierta, como si te estuviera invitando a pasar. Se acercaron y miraron dentro de la carpa. No había luces. Seguramente ya habían terminado con las funciones por ese día.

- E-está muy obscuro ahí adentro.- Dijo Donnie.

- Si, mejor vamos a los puestos de juegos que hay aquí afuera.- Dijo Mikey.

Había varios puestos afuera del circo con juegos como dardos y tiro con resortera.

Mikey se acercó al de tiro con resortera. No había nadie cuidando el juego. Parecía ser libre de tomar una resortera y tirar las botellas que tenía en frente de él.

Tomó una resortera y se agachó para tomar una piedra del bosque y tirar con ella. Le apuntó a a una de las botellas de vidrio y tiró la piedra. La botella se rompió cuando la piedra la golpeó.

- ¡Wow! ¡No soy tan malo con la resortera! - Dijo.

Escucharon una voz detrás de ellos. Cuando voltearon a ver quien era, vieron a un señor, como de unos cuarenta años, con bigote, un sombrero y un traje negros, un poco más alto que Donatello.

- Bienvenidos a Phénomènes De Cirque, o como mucha gente lo conoce, El Circo de Fenómenos. Llegan un poco tarde para las funciones, pero espero que estén disfrutando de el tiro con resortera. Bueno, los dejo. Sigan disfrutando. - Se dio media vuelta, pero antes de irse, se volvió con ellos. - Y recuerden, cerramos a las 12 de la noche.- Después de eso, el hombre desapareció en la obscuridad de la carpa.

- Ok... Eso fue raro.- Dijo Rafa. Le impresionó que ese tipo no les hubiera dicho nada por su apariencia.

- Si, alguien de verdad quiere que nos vayamos de aquí a las doce de la noche.- Dijo Leo.

Donnie estaba callado mirándolos.

- Donnie, ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Rafa. - Te vez pálido... Digo, más pálido de lo que eres.

- ... Vámonos de aquí.- Respondió.

- Donnie, es sólo un circo. No hay nada de que temer. - Dijo Leo.

- Si Donnie, si quieres te dejo jugar tiro con resortera.- Dijo Mikey.

- N-no gracias Mikey.

- Chicos, quedan 5 minutos antes de las doce. Creo que Donnie tiene razón.- Dijo Leo guardando su T-Phone después de ver la hora.

- Bien, pero si Donnie no quiere tratar de derribar una botella, yo si. Sólo déjenme tirar una y nos iremos. - Dijo Rafa.

Mikey le entregó la resortera a Rafa y Rafa fue a buscar una piedra. Cuando ya tenía una, apuntó a una botella y la lanzó. La piedra salió disparada y golpeo un árbol. La botella seguía inmóvil.

- ¡Ay, no puede ser! ¡Una vez más! - Dijo Rafa.

Después de otros 5 intentos, Rafa no logró nada. Sus hermanos cada vez lo presionaban más y más. Ya iban a dar las doce. En el séptimo intento, Rafa porfín tiro la botella.

En cuanto la botella cayo al suelo, el reloj cambió a las doce. En ese mismo instante, las luces y la música del circo se apagaron. Fue como si la botella rota se hubiera robado lo poco de vida que le quedaba al circo. Se quedaron a obscuras en medio del bosque y frente al circo.

Todos estaban aterrados, pero ninguno estaba más aterrado que Donatello.

- ¡Vámonos ya!- Gritó entrando en pánico.

Se dieron la vuelta para irse, pero lo primero que vieron fue al mismo tipo que había ido a decirles que disfrutarán los juegos. Estaba mirándolos con una sonrisa que les provocó escalofríos a los cuatro.

- Les dije que cerrábamos a las doce de la noche.- Dijo.

Todos sintieron unas manos que los sujetaban y el dolor de una inyección en el cuello. Gritaron por el dolor de la aguja penetrando su piel y de la medicina corriendo por sus venas antes de desvanecerse por completo.

- Bienvenidos a Phénomènes De Cirque.- Fue lo último que escucharon.

**Hata ahí! Ese fue el primer cápitulo y espero que les haya gustado! No creo que tarde mucho en subir el próximo! Porfa dejen review y diganme que piensan! :D**

**Nos leemos! **

**Chao!**


	2. El Cuarto Blanco

**Holis! Ya volví con el segundo capítulo del fic! Muchisisisimas gracias por los reviews! Ya van 8! Wow!**  
><strong>Bueno, ya tenía escrito un capítulo súper diferente a este, pero Jackeline762 me comentó que le gustaría que pudiera un poco de Wide Madness of the Late Madness, que es la canción que va antes de la de Dark Eoods Circus y bueno, volví a escribir el segundo capítulo, pero creo que valió la pena y que quedó mucho mejor al que ya tenía escrito. Disfruten!<strong>  
><strong>TMNT no me pertenece.<strong>

**"El Cuarto Blanco"**  
>Despertó. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba mareado. No veía más que blanco. Cerró los ojos. Tenía náuseas. Los volvió a abrir... No veía nada nuevo. Sólo blanco. Se sentó con trabajos. Se sentía débil. Después, descubrió que no estaba alucinando. Estaba en un cuarto blanco. Todo era blanco. Lo único que había era un escusado, un foco que alumbraba el cuarto y una puerta en el medio de una pared de la habitación. Intentó sacar su Katana para romper la cerradura, pero la Katana no estaba. En vez de eso, estaba vestido con un camisón blanco. Sus Katanas, su cinturón, sus rodilleras y coderas se habían ido. Solo tenía un estúpido camisón blanco y su bandana. Tenía un número color rojo, escrito en el centro del camisón. 05. ¿Qué significaba eso? No sabía, pero no se iba a quedar esperando a que la puerta se abriera. No tenía idea de donde estaban sus hermanos. Lo último que recordaba era que los habían drogado y se habían quedado inconscientes. Se levantó del suelo. Le costó trabajo, ya que estaba mareado y débil, pero lo logró. Todo estaba en silencio. No escuchaba ni un sólo ruido.<br>- ¿Hola?- Dijo haciendo eco en toda la habitación. No hubo respuesta.  
>Se acercó a la puerta. Giró la perilla, pero estaba cerrado con llave. Estaba desesperado. Golpeó la puerta. Después, la pateó. Volvió a golpear y a patear con todas sus fuerzas, pero la puerta no se movió.<br>Buscó otra salida, pero no había nada. No había ventanas ni más puertas. No había nada.  
>Después de gritar y tratar de tirar la puerta, se dio cuenta de que nada daba resultado y decidió parar. Quería hallar a sus hermanos, pero no había forma de salir de esa habitación. Si quería encontrarlos, por más que odiara la idea, tenía que esperar.<br>Se sentó en el suelo con la mirada hacia la puerta. Se sentía inútil sentado y esperando a que alguien llegara y abriera, pero no tenía otra opción.  
>Espero una, dos horas tal vez. No tenía idea de que hora era. Después, escuchó unos pasos en el corredor. Porfín, después de lo que fueron horas eternas para él, de puso de pie. Las pisadas se acercaban cada vez más. Cuando quien sea que estuviera caminando pasó frente a su puerta, deslizó un papel bajo su puerta. Leo caminó y lo recogió.<br>"Cuando las luces del corredor se apaguen, favor de volver a su celda, ya que las puertas cerrarán 15 segundos después de que las luces sean apagadas. Quien quede fuera de su celda, en el corredor, será ejecutado."  
>Leo no tenía idea de que estaba pasando. Todo era tan extraño, pero no le dio tiempo de pensar, ya que escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Estaba emparejada. Leo caminó y salió del cuarto.<br>Había un corredor cerrado. El corredor era blanco también. Había varias puertas. Todas estaban numeradas. Había 16 puertas y el corredor cerraba de los dos lados. Su puerta tenía el mismo número que su camisón. 05.  
>Leo estaba a punto de correr a ver que había en las demás puertas, cuando vio que una se abrió. La puerta número 12. Leo esperaba ver a uno de sus hermanos salir de ahí, pero en lugar de eso, salió un tipo como de unos 18 años. Su color de piel y de cabello eran negro. Vestía un camisón igual al de él, solo que el suyo tenía en número 12. Estaba descalzo. Se veía que estaba igual de desconcertado que Leo. Se quedó parado en el corredor al igual que Leo. Cuando vio a Leo, se asustó, como cualquiera lo haría.<br>- ¿Q-Quien eres? ¿Q-Que eres?  
>Antes de que Leo pudiera contestar, otra puerta se abrió. La número 08. De ahí salió una muchacha. No debía de ser mayor que Leo. Se veía como de 14 años. Ella era pálida. Su color de piel era casi blanca y su cabello era castaño. Vestía igual que el tipo de la habitación 12 y que él. Con un camisón con el número de su habitación.<br>- ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué eres tu? - La primera pregunta, supuso que era para los dos y la segunda, para él.  
>- Si, lo mismo que preguntó ella. ¿Qué rayos eres?<br>- Oigan, tranquilos. Sé lo mismo que ustedes. También desperté aquí y...  
>- ¿Qué eres?<br>- Soy un mutante. Lo soy desde que era un bebé.- Dijo Leo desesperado.  
>- ¿Y que haces aquí? - Preguntó la muchacha.<br>- ¡No lo se! ¡Desperté aquí igual que ustedes!  
>- ¿Porqué eres un mutante?- Preguntó el tipo.<br>- ¡Un líquido radioactivo me cayó cuando era un bebé! ¿Ok? Ahora, ¡¿podemos dejar de concentrarnos en mi y descubrir que rayos estamos haciendo aquí?!  
>Los dos muchachos se dieron una mirada mutua.<br>- Él tiene razón. - Dijo la muchacha. - Soy Mio.  
>- Yo soy Leo. - Respondió.<br>- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Le preguntó Mio a el otro tipo.  
>- Me llamo Akira.- Dijo.<br>- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- Dijo Mio.  
>- No tengo idea. ¿Recuerdan algo de un circo?- Preguntó Leo.<br>- Phènoménes De Cirque...- Susurró Akira.  
>- ¿También estuvieron ahí?- Preguntó Leo.<br>Los dos asintieron.  
>- Bueno, al menos ya sabemos quien secuestró a toda al gente que seguramente está en los cuartos.- Dedujo Leo.<br>Otra puerta se abrió. La puerta 03. Rafa salió de ahí.  
>Leo lo miró y corrió hacia él, olvidándose de Mio y de Akira.<br>- ¡Rafa! ¿Estás bien?  
>- ¿Leo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?<br>- No tengo idea. Pero creo que el tipo del circo nos secuestró y nos trajo aquí.  
>- ¿Quienes son ellos?- Preguntó Rafa refiriéndose a Mio y Akira.<br>- Rafa, ellos son Mio y Akira. También despertaron aquí. Mio, Akira, este es Rafa, mi hermano... Por sí no lo notaron.  
>- ¿Tienes hermanos?- Preguntó Akira.<br>- Si, tengo a Rafa y a otros dos.  
>- Bueno, no importa. Retomemos el tema. - Dijo Mio.- ¿Fui a la única que le llegó un papel que decía que teníamos que regresar a las celdas cuando las luces se apagaran o sino nos matarían?<br>Todos negaron. Seguramente los habían repartido en todas las celdas.  
>Escucharon que alguien gritó un nombre.<br>- ¡Len!- Se escuchó en el pasillo. Venía de una celda. Después la puerta de la habitación número 13 se abrió, dejando ver a una muchacha de 16 o 17 años con cabello rubio hasta los hombros.  
>- ¡Len!- Volvió a gritar ya en el pasillo.<br>Corrió hacia donde estaban ellos.  
>- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Han visto a mi hermano Len? ¡Es mi gemelo!- Dijo la muchacha alterada.<br>- Tranquila, tu hermano debe de estar dormido en una de estas habitaciones.- Le dijo Akira.  
>- ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?<br>- Todos despertamos aquí al igual que tu. No tenemos idea de que está pasando. ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Mio.  
>- Me llamo Rin. - Dijo nerviosa. - ¿Qué son ustedes?<br>- Somos mutantes.- Respondió Leo. Estaba harto de dar explicaciónes de su apariencia.  
>Rin se quedó callada por unos momentos. Después corrió a buscar a Len, su gemelo.<br>Pasaron varias horas. Cada vez salía más gente de las habitaciones. Mikey y Donnie también salieron de sus habitaciones. Mikey estaba en la habitación 04 y Donnie en la 06. Rin encontró a su hermano gemelo, que estaba en la habitación 14. Después de ellos, salió una muchacha de la habitación 01. Tenía un lindo cabello color azul hielo. Tenía más o menos la edad de Abril. Se llamaba Miku. Después, de la habitación 10 salió un tipo como de 25 años. Él era pelón y alto. Su nombre era Kouki. Un rato después salió alguien de la habitación 07. Era una pequeña niña. Debía tener unos 10 años. Su cabello era largo y negro. Su nombre era Yuuki. Después de Yuuki salió un tipo llamado Huki, de la habitación 16. Aparentaba tener unos 20 años. Su cabello era color café, ojos verdes. Luego, después de Huki, se abrió la habitación 02. De ahí salió un muchacho de unos 16 años. Tenía los ojos azules y era castaño. Se llamaba Jin. Unos minutos después, se abrió la habitación 11, de donde salió una muchacha de unos 18 años. Su nombre era Kira. Era pelirroja y muy flaca. Casi al mismo instante en el que salió ella, se abrieron las ultimas 2 puertas. La 15 y la 09. De la 15 salió un muchacho de 14 años aproximadamente. Tenía el cabello color azul fuerte y y era pálido y alto. Su nombre era Kaito. De la 09, salió un tipo de unos 20 a 25 años. Se llamaba Kenta. Él era pelirrojo, era bajo de estatura y un poco gordito.  
>Cada que alguien iba saliendo, se le explicaba, para empezar, que Leo, Rafa, Mikey y Donnie eran mutantes, después de eso, le decían que habían descubierto que el tipo del circo los había llevado ahí. Estuvieron varias horas tratando de buscar salidas secretas en todos los cuartos y de encontrar otras salidas en el pasillo. Buscaron por todos lados, pero no había ninguna salida. Hubo un momento del día en donde todos se sentaron en el suelo del pasillo para discutir sobre lo que les había pasado antes de que los capturaran y conectar ideas sobre que rayos estarían haciendo ahí.<br>Al parecer, la mayoría de ellos había ido solos al circo. Todos dijeron que no había habido nadie que quisiera ir con ellos y todos tenían la curiosidad de ir. Rin y Len habían ido juntas. Las dos eran inseparables. Yuuki iba con su familia. Habían ido de día de campo al bosque. Yuuki escuchó la música del circo y fue sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que se había ido.  
>- ¿Los de los actos de "fenómenos" del circo no se veían sospechosos? Tal vez ellos le ayudaron a secuestrarnos al tipo. No pudo haberlo echo solo.- Preguntó Kouki.<br>- No lo se... No lo vi.- Respondió Kira.  
>- Ja, ¿también llegaron tarde para las funciones?- Preguntó Rafa.<br>- Si, digo, creo que todos estuvimos en el circo después de las doce ¿no?- Dijo Jin.  
>Todos asintieron.<br>- ...¿Alguno de ustedes vio a algún fenómeno en el circo?- Preguntó Donnie.  
>Antes de que cualquiera pudiera contestar, las luces del pasillo de apagaron. Todos se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron y corrieron a sus habitaciones. 15 segundos después, todos estaban en su celda y las puertas se cerraron automáticamente.<br>Donnie fue el último en reaccionar y por un momento pensó que no iba a poder lograrlo. Estaba muy concentrado pensando en lo de los fenómenos. Cuando ellos fueron al circo, jamás vieron a ningún fenómeno, lo cual lo hizo muy feliz, ya que no le hubiera gustado encontrarse a nada que tuviera que ver con ese circo. De todos los que estaban encerrados, estaba casi seguro que no había alguien más asustado que él. No quería que la gente lo notara, pero estaba aterrado de lo que fuera a pasar con ellos. Ser secuestrado por un circo de fenómenos... Sonaba como su peor pesadilla. Quería salir de ahí. Quería irse a su casa. Pensó un rato y después, se quedó dormido.  
><em>Estaba en su cuarto a obscuras, lo que se le hizo muy raro, ya que las luces de los cuartos siempre estaban prendidas. Estaba durmiendo en el suelo... Con Abril abrazándolo. Donnie se levantó y se sentó en el suelo.<em>  
><em>- ¿Qué pasa Donnie?- Le dijo Abril, que estaba dormida antes de que él se levantara.<em>  
><em>Notó que la puerta de su celda estaba emparejada. Dejaba ver la luz que parpadeaba del pasillo.<em>  
><em>- La puerta está emparejada.- Respondió.<em>  
><em>Donnie se levantó del suelo, después se volteó hacia Abril.<em>  
><em>- Abril... ¿Qué rayos haces aquí... Durmiendo conmigo?<em>  
><em>- ¿Qué haces?-Le preguntó Abril preocupada, ignorando su pregunta.<em>  
><em>- Voy a cerrar la puerta.<em>  
><em>- Donnie, vuelve. Deja la puerta y vuelve conmigo.<em>  
><em>- No puedo... ¿Qué tal si alguien entra?<em>  
><em>- Donnie estás bien. Estás conmigo. Ahora, aléjate de esa puerta porfavor.<em>  
><em>Donatello caminó hacia la puerta, ignorando a Abril, que cada vez se alteraba más.<em>  
><em>- ¡Donnie no lo hagas! ¡Vuelve y aléjate de la puerta!- Gritó Abril.<em>  
><em>Donnie continuó ignorándola y siguió caminando.<em>  
><em>- ¡Donnie! ¡No!<em>  
><em>Fue lo último que escuchó de Abril. Donatello había abierto la puerta en lugar de cerrarla. Estaba en el pasillo, donde las luces parpadeaban. Notó que las demás puertas estaban cerradas, pero eso no le importó. Al final del pasillo, junto a la habitación 16, había una puerta. El pasillo ya no estaba cerrado. Tenía una salida.<em>  
><em>Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta del fondo, pero se dio cuenta de que la puerta 16 estaba abierta y no cerrada.<em>  
><em>Conforme se acercaba escuchaba cada vez más gritos. Alguien estaba gritando del otro lado de la puerta que parecía ser una salida. Donatello seguía acercándose. Cuando estaba a sólo unos pasos y estaba frente a la habitación 16, vio que Huki, que debería estar ahí dentro, no estaba. Lo único que había ahí adentro era su camisón tirado. Pensó que pudo haber salido, al igual que él.<em>  
><em>No le dio importancia a donde estaría Huki, sólo siguió caminando hacia la puerta de donde se escuchaban los gritos. La puerta tenía una ventana, pero el vidrio era opaco y no podía ver nada.<em>  
><em>Donatello tomó la perilla y la giró. No dio resultado, la puerta tenía seguro. Donnie se quedó parado frente a la puerta, como si en algún momento, la puerta se fuera a abrir. Estuvo ahí unos minutos. Nada pasó. Lo único que pasó fue que los gritos pararon de escucharse. No sabía porque, pero Donatello perdió el interés y caminó de vuelta a su celda.<em>  
><em>Regresó por el largo pasillo con luces parpadeando. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, le extrañó que la puerta estuviera cerrada. Él la había dejado abierta, pero no le importó. Donatello empujó la puerta, esperando encontrar a Abril dentro, pero en lugar de eso encontró a Huki. Huki tenía la boca cosida y sus manos, ahora eran cuchillas. Ya no estaba vestido con el camisón, vestía una playera y un pantalón negro. Seguía descalzo y ya no tenía en cabello café, lo tenía color gris.<em>  
><em>Donatello entró en pánico y salió corriendo. No sabía porque, pero corrió hacia la puerta de donde se escuchaban los gritos. Parecía ser la única salida.<em>  
><em>Huki lo perseguía, pero antes de que lograra alcanzar a Donatello, Donatello giró la perilla y salió de ahí.<em>  
><em>Fue extraño. Cuando cruzó la puerta, apareció en su casa. Estaba en la alcantarilla. Miró hacia atrás, donde se suponía que debía estar la puerta hacia el pasillo, donde Huki lo perseguía, pero en lugar de eso, sólo vio al Tortumovil. No había ninguna puerta.<em>  
><em>Lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a sus hermanos, a su Sensei y a sus amigos.<em>  
><em>Entró a su laboratorio, no había nadie, buscó en las habitaciones, tampoco había nadie. Entró a la cocina y no había nadie tampoco. Decidió ir al Dojo.<em>  
><em>Entró y el terror lo inundó. Huki estaba ahí, con sus amigos, su Sensei y sus hermanos. Todos estaban en la alfombra del Dojo tirados. La alfombra estaba manchada de rojo. Huki los estaba apuñalando a todos con sus cuchillas. Todos estaban muertos ahí. Todos los que alguna vez le importaron estaba tirados llenos de sangre en el suelo.<em>  
><em>Huki desvió la mirada de su familia y miró a Donatello. Huki puso su mano o cuchilla frente a su boca cosida, como si le estuviera diciendo a Donatello que guardara silencio. Donatello estaba en shock. Huki se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia Donatello encajando una de sus cuchillas en su pecho. Donatello gritó, mientras caía muerto al suelo.<em>  
>Donatello se despertó. Estaba en su celda. Estaba sudando y despertó gritando. Todos sus hermanos estaban tratando de despertarlo.<br>- ¡Donnie! ¡Despierta!- Gritaban todos.  
>Donatello paró de gritar.<br>- Es sólo un sueño Donnie.- Le dijo Rafa.  
>- Si, estas bien. Tranquilo.- Dijo Leo.<br>Donatello respiró profundo. Estaba bien. Todos sus hermanos estaban bien. Sólo estaba soñando. Sólo había sido un sueño.  
>- Vamos Donnie. Fuiste el último en levantarte. ¿Tienes hambre? Porfín dejaron comida afuera de las puertas hoy que nos levantamos.- Le dijo Mikey ayudando a Donnie a levantarse.<br>Los cuatro salieron del cuarto. Afuera del cuarto de Donnie, había una charola con comida. La charola tenía 2 manzanas, 4 rebanadas de jamón, un plato con puré de papa, unos cuantos panes y una botella de 2 litros de agua. Al parecer, les estaban dando comida para al menos un día.  
>Donnie se sentó en el pasillo para comer. Notó que todos los demás estaban hablando todos en bola. Todos estaban hablando con tonos de voz preocupados.<br>- Mikey, quédate acompañando a Donnie a comer. Nosotros vamos a ir a ayudar a los demás a ver que pasó anoche.- Le dijo Leo.  
>Leo y Rafa caminaron hacia donde estaban los demás mientras que Mikey se sentaba con Donnie en el suelo.<br>-... ¿Porqué todos están tan preocupados?- Preguntó Donnie con curiosidad.  
>- Ellos están preocupados. Yo digo que es una buena señal.<br>- ¿Porqué? ¿Que pasó?  
>- Huki desapareció. Ellos piensan que se lo llevaron anoche, yo pienso que encontró una salida.<br>- ... ¿Huki desapareció?  
>- Si, hoy en la mañana notamos que ese era el único cuarto que no tenía comida afuera. Su puerta estaba abierta como si alguien hubiera salido de ahí y su camisón está tirado en su cuarto.<br>- Ósea que... Ya no tenía el camisón cuando se fue...  
>En ese momento, Donnie dejó la comida y de levantó.<br>- ¿A dónde vas Donnie?- Dijo Mikey levantándose rápidamente para ir a seguir a su hermano.  
>Donnie caminó rápidamente, esquivando a todos los demás y paró donde se acababa el pasillo. En su sueño había una puerta ahí. Había una salida. Si había pasado todo lo que pasó en su sueño con Huki, tenía que haber una puerta ahí.<br>Donnie empezó a golpear la pared tratando de que mágicamente apareciera una puerta ahí.  
>- ¿Qué haces Donnie? Ayer ya revisamos y no hay ninguna salida ahí.<br>Donnie volteó a ver a Mikey, dejando de golpear la puerta.  
>- Mikey, ¿anoche no tuviste... algún sueño raro?<br>- No Donnie. Sólo fue una pesadilla lo que tuviste... ¿Con qué soñaste?- Preguntó Mikey con curiosidad.  
>- Todo lo que pasó hoy, todo estaba en mi sueño. Aquí, aquí había una puerta. Alguien estaba gritando del otro lado. Huki tampoco estaba en su cuarto. Mikey... Creo que sé lo que está pasando aquí. Creo que sé porque estamos todos aquí.<br>- ¿Enserio?  
>- Si, nadie había visto fenómenos en el circo. Ninguno de los que estamos aquí. Anoche, soñé con Huki. Como dije, en la puerta que estaba aquí, se escuchaban gritos del otro lado. Justo cuando dejaron de escucharse, vi a Huki... Pero ya no era Huki. Tenía la boca cosida y sus manos eran cuchillas. Mikey... No parecía humano... Parecía...<br>- ...¿Un fenómeno?  
>- Si Mikey... Parecía un fenómeno.<br>En eso, llegaron Leo y Rafa con Miku y con Kenta.  
>- ¿Terminaste de desayunar Donnie? Creo que necesitamos de tu inteligencia para esto. - Le dijo Rafa.<br>-¿Mikey ya te contó lo que pasó?-Preguntó Leo.  
>Donnie asintió.<br>- ¿Crees que haya podido encontrar una salida?- Preguntó Miku.  
>- No lo creo...- Dijo Donnie. No sabía si debía contarle o no a los demás sobre su teoría.<br>- ¿Entonces que crees que pasó? Tus hermanos dicen que eres un genio.- Dijo Kenta.  
>Mikey solamente se quedaba callado y mirándolo como diciéndole que les contara sobre lo que pensaba.<br>- ... Leo, Rafa, ¿pueden venir porfavor?- Les dijo Donnie.  
>- ¿A dónde van? ¡Necesitamos respuestas! - Les gritó Miku.<br>- Ahorita volvemos. No tardamos. - Le dijo Leo.  
>Mikey también los acompañó. Los cuatro entraron a el cuarto de Donnie.<br>- ¿Qué necesitas Donnie?- Le preguntó Leo.  
>- Creo que sé porque estamos aquí...<br>- Pues habla genio, porque afuera, todo el mundo está fuera de control.- Le dijo Rafa.  
>-... Entonces creo que decirles esto no va a funcionar si quieren que afuera se tranquilicen.<br>- ¿Porqué? - Preguntó Leo.  
>- Pues... Resulta que, aunque suene un poco raro, soñé con algo que tiene... Tiene sentido.<br>- ¿Qué soñaste?- Preguntó Rafa.  
>- Soñé con todo lo que pasó hoy en la mañana. Si es que mi sueño es cierto, sé que pasó con Huki. Creo que estamos aquí porque... Quieren hacernos los fenómenos del circo.<br>- ¿Qué? ¿A qué rayos te refieres con eso?  
>-¡Rafa piénsalo! ¡Tiene sentido! Nadie vio alguna señal de un fenómeno en ese circo. Tal vez solamente estaban atrayendo gente para secuestrarlos. Anoche, en mi sueño, había una puerta, junto a la habitación 16. Detrás de la puerta, alguien estaba gritando, justamente cuando paró de gritar, apareció y comenzó a perseguirme. ¡Era Huki! Tenía la boca cosida y sus manos eran cuchillos.<br>- Donnie, ¿No te parece un poco fantástico?- Le dijo Rafa.  
>- ¡No! ¡Y eso que yo soy el científico aquí!<br>- Bueno, si esa teoría fuera cierta, ¿porqué se llevaron solamente a Huki? Se pudieron haber llevado a más, pero solamente se lo llevaron a él. - Dijo Leo.  
>- ¿Y que con la puerta en el pasillo? Todo encaja menos la puerta.<br>- Rafa, alguien entra todas las mañanas antes de que abran las puertas. ¿Cómo crees que entra? Debe de haber una entrada. Entra y justamente cuando sale se abren las puertas. Ayer entró a poner los papeles debajo de las puertas, y hoy, supongo que él o ella fue el que puso la comida afuera.  
>- ... A menos de que sea alguien que también esté encerrado. Alguien que esté aquí con nosotros y finja que lo encerraron también. - Dedujo Leo<br>- No lo creo, y aún así, si eso pasara, Huki ya no está y si entramos a esta jaula con 16 cuartos y un pasillo, tiene que haber una salida.  
>- Donnie tiene razón. Hoy en la noche, todos nos quedamos despiertos. Nadie duerme ¿Ok?- Ordenó Leo.<br>Todos asintieron.  
>- ¿Deberíamos decirle a los otros?- Preguntó Rafa.<br>- No, no hasta que tengamos más información. Esto los alocaría más de lo que ya están.  
>Con eso, Rafa y Leo salieron de la habitación.<br>- Yo si te creo. Si ellos no lo hacen, yo si.  
>- Mikey, ¿Me crees?<br>- Si...  
>- ¿No tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasarnos?<br>-... Si.- Dijo Mikey con la mirada en el suelo.  
>- No te preocupes. Estaremos bien. Encontraremos una salida a este pasillo.<br>Mikey abrazó a Donnie.  
>Las demás horas del día, los cuarto estuvieron inventando teorías ridículas para no tener que revelar la más acertada.<br>Cuando las luces se apagaron, antes de entrar a sus celdas, Leo les recordó a todos que no durmieran en toda la noche.  
>Mikey logró entrar a su cuarto, pero casi le machucan un dedo con la puerta. Esa noche iba a ser larga. Apenas había entrado y ya estaba comenzando a aburrirse. Tenía hambre, así que tomó una de las manzanas que venían en la charola. Odiaba la fruta desde pequeño. Sabía asquerosa, pero era lo único que le quedaba de comida, aparte de la botella de agua de 2 litros. No le habían dado comida ni agua y cuando porfín llegaban con algo, era pura comida saludable y agua natural. ¿No les podían llevar varias bolsas de papas y un refresco de 2 litros? ¿Chocolates? ¿Agua de sabor?<br>Le dio la primera mordida a su manzana. En cuanto comenzó a masticarla, la escupió. Sabía terrible. Comenzó a quitarle la cáscara a la manzana a ver si con eso mejoraba su sabor. Minutos después, cuando había terminado, volvió a morder otro pedazo. No mejoraba mucho, pero ya que. Por más que odiara el sabor, tenía hambre. Quería pizza. Si tan sólo encontraran una salida.  
>Pasó más o menos una hora. Apenas estaba a la mitad de su manzana. Odiaba su sabor. Vio el lado bueno, esas dos manzanas le durarían como por dos días o al menos, hasta que llevaran algo mas de comida. Dio otra mordida y la trago. Sabía horrible. Dio una mordida más. Tenía ganas de vomitar. Corrió hacia en escusado y vomitó toda la manzana que se había comido. Se sentía mareado. Esas manzanas, no sabían a manzanas. Por lo menos, no como a las que había comido en su vida. Tenía náuseas. Mikey cayó al suelo. Se sentía como drogado. Le dolía la cabeza. Su vista comenzó a nublarse. Tenía sueño. No podía dormirse. Simplemente, no podía hacerlo. Le había prometido a Leo que no lo haría, pero no podía más. Mikey se quedó dormido.<p>

- ¡Mikey!  
>Mikey escuchó unos ruidos sordos. Era la voz de una mujer. Una niña.<br>- ¡Mikey!  
>Volvió a escuchar su voz. Abrió los ojos. Yuuki estaba a su lado. Había otra mujer parada a su lado. Era Kira.<br>- Mikey, despierta. ¿Qué te pasó?- Le preguntó Kira.  
>Mikey, de estar tirado en el suelo, se sentó.<br>- No lo se. No me acuerdo...  
>- Pensamos que estabas muerto. No sentíamos tu pulso. Lo mismo pasó con tus hermanos. Rafa ya despertó, pero Leo y Donnie siguen así.<br>Mikey se quedó callado y comenzó a pensar que rayos le había pasado, hasta que vio una manzana sin cáscara y con unas cuantas mordidas tirada en el suelo.  
>- ¿Dónde está Rafa?<br>Como si Rafa hubiera escuchado a Mikey, entró por la puerta de su celda.  
>- ¡Mikey! ¡Estas bien!<br>- ¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó anoche antes de que te desmayaras?  
>- ... No. Sólo recuerdo estar sentado en el suelo. Después recuerdo que me dieron náuseas y me quedé dormido.<br>Jin entró a la celda de Mikey.  
>- Oigan, Leo ya despertó y Donnie está a punto de despertar.<br>Mikey, Rafa, Yuuki y Kira corrieron hacia el pasillo, donde Akira, Rin y Len habían arrastrado a Leo y a Donnie.  
>Leo estaba sentado, recargado en la pared y Donnie seguía acostado en el suelo.<br>- ¡Leo! ¡Donnie! ¿Están bien?- Preguntó Mikey.  
>- ¿Qué les pasó?- Preguntó Rafa.<br>- No recuerdo nada, sólo me empecé a sentir mal y me quedé dormido.- Dijo Leo  
>- Me pasó lo mismo.- Dijo Donnie.<br>- ... ¿Ninguno recuerda algo de una manzana?  
>- ... No Mikey. Por lo menos yo no.- Dijo Leo.<br>Mikey volteó a ver a Donnie y a Rafa, pero los dos negaron también.  
>- ¡Oigan! - Kenta llegó corriendo con Miku y Mio a donde estaban Akira, Len, Rin, Yuuki, Kira, Jin, Kouki, Leo, Donnie, Rafa y Mikey. - ¡Kaito no está! ¡Desapareció!<br>En ese instante, todos se levantaron y corrieron hacia la celda número 15. La celda estaba abierta y había un camisón tirado. Era el de Kaito. Tenía el número 15.  
>- ... Se están llevando a uno por noche. Se los están llevando por orden de los números. - Dedujo Donnie. Notó que Rin y Len se miraron mutuamente. Seguía Len. Él tenía en número 14. Rin abrazó a Len y Len le devolvió el abrazo.<br>- Bueno, ya que estamos lo suficientemente asustados, ¿Que pasó anoche con ustedes 4? - Preguntó Akira refiriéndose a las tortugas.  
>- No lo sabemos.- Dijo Leo. - Sólo sabemos que los cuatro tuvimos los mismos síntomas y nos pasó lo mismo, pero no sabemos que lo ocasionó.<br>- ... Quería que durmiéramos...-Susurró Donnie.  
>- ... ¿Qué?- Dijo Rafa.<br>- Sólo nosotros 4 quedamos en que no íbamos a dormir en toda la noche, y solamente a nosotros nos pasó eso.  
>- ¿Acordaron que no iban a dormir en toda la noche?- Preguntó Kouki.<br>- Si, queríamos ver que pasaba en la noche. A ver si escuchábamos algo.- Dijo Rafa.  
>Donnie se dio la vuelta y corrió a su celda. Todos los demás los siguieron.<br>Donnie se quedó parado en el medio de la habitación, observando las paredes.  
>- ¿Qué haces Donnie?- Le preguntó Mikey.<br>Donnie no contestó. Solamente se quedó mirando a las paredes.  
>-... ¡Ahí! - Gritó señalando una parte de la pared.<br>- ... ¿Qué hay ahí? - Preguntó Mio.  
>- ¿Ven esas grietas?<br>Todos asintieron.  
>- Si se fijan, en toda la pared, no hay ningún lugar donde haya más grietas. Lo único capaz de pasar por esas grietas es airé. Quien sea que nos tenga aquí, es evidente que quiere que durmamos en la noche, así que por esas grietas pueden mandar una especie de gas para dormir.<br>Varios de los que estaban en el cuarto de Donatello, salieron y entraron a sus celdas. Era cierto. Todas las celdas tenían grietas en sólo una parte de la pared. Todos fueron saliendo, hasta que sólo quedaron las cuatro tortugas.  
>- Donnie, ¿estas seguro de esto? Yo ayer estaba comiendo una manzana. Como que la manzana tenía veneno y me desmaye.<br>- ¿Desde cuándo comes manzanas?- Preguntó Leo.  
>- ¡Tenía hambre! ¿Ok?<br>- Mikey, si la manzana estuviera envenenada, estarías muerto.- Dijo Donnie.  
>- Pero...<br>- ¡Ya cállate! ¡Fue el gas y lo confundiste con la manzana porque no te gustan Mikey!  
>- Pues entonces, ¡No es justo que yo fui el único que se sintió como Blancanieves cuando la manzana hizo que me desmayara!<br>Ese día, todo mundo se la pasó buscando salidas de nuevo. Estaban desesperados. Sabía. Que se llevarían a uno por noche y que ellos no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.  
>Esa noche, antes de que las luces se apagaran, vieron que Rin y Len se dieron un fuerte abrazó antes de entrar a su celda. Sabían que esa noche, Len desaparecería.<br>Por la experiencia que tuvieron el día anterior, nadie trató de quedarse despierto. De hecho, todos se quedaron dormidos antes de que siquiera pasara media hora después de que cerrarán las puertas, todos menos Len. Él sabía que irían por el. Quería aunque sea saber quien iría por el y que le pasaría. Tal vez la reunirían con Kaito y con Huki.  
>A la mañana siguiente, Rafa se levantó antes de que las puertas se abrieran. Estuvo esperando un rato, hasta que escuchó que alguien caminaba por el corredor. Seguramente les llevaría más comida. El día anterior no les habían llevado nada de comer. Cuando escuchó que los pasos ya estaban regresando, se levantó del suelo, listo para salir. Segundos después, las puertas de abrieron. Rafa salió. Era el único en el pasillo, seguramente se había levantado mucho más temprano que los demás. Por curiosidad, caminó hasta la puerta 14, esperando ver lo mismo de siempre, la puerta abierta y el camisón de Len tirado en su cuarto. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, descubrió algo más. La habitación 13 estaba igual que la de Len. Puerta abierta y camisón tirado. Se habían llevando a dos personas esa noche. A Rin y a Len.<br>Rafa corrió por el pasillo. Iba a avisarle a Donnie sobre lo que había pasado. Entró al cuarto de Donnie.  
>- ¡Donnie! ¡Se llevaron a...<br>Rafa fue interrumpido por lo que vio. Donnie estaba tirado en el suelo, el suelo blanco estaba manchado de sangre. Donnie no tenía su camisón. Se había quitado su camisón y estaba haciendo presión en su brazo. Le habían disparado. En el suelo de su habitación, había una nota.  
>"Saber demasiado es peligroso. Si continuas, la siguiente bala te matará."<br>Rafa corrió a ayudar a su hermano. Se estaba desangrando.

**Bueno, creo que ahí es un buen lugar para parar u dejarlos con el suspenso! Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen review porfa!**  
><strong>Bye!<strong>


	3. Pasillos

**Holo! Ya terminé el tercer capítulo! Me tardé escribiendolo, pero creo que valió la pena! Gracias por sus reviews! Que lo disfriten!**

**TMNT no me pertenece.**

**"Pasillos"**  
>- ¡Ayuda! ¡Porfavor! ¡Que alguien venga a ayudarme!<br>Rafa gritaba a todo pulmón desde la celda de Donnie, donde su hermano yacía tirado en el suelo, ahora lleno de sangre por la bala que había en su brazo izquierdo, justo arriba del codo.  
>Leo y Mikey llegaron al instante en el que escucharon a su hermano gritar.<br>- ¡Donnie! ¿¡Qué te hicieron!?  
>- ¡Mikey, eso no importa ahora! ¡Ven aquí y haz presión en su herida mientras Leo y yo vamos por ayuda!<br>Mikey obedeció a las órdenes de Rafa y corrió hasta su hermano, quitándole su camisón de la mano, con el que se estaba haciendo presión él solo.  
>- Mikey, presióna con fuerza, no importa que Donnie grite o se mueva, presiona con fuerza. Tiene que dejar de salir sangre o Donnie morirá. ¿Entendiste?- Ordenó Leo.<br>Mikey asintió, mientras sus hermanos salían de la celda a buscar ayuda. Mikey volteó a ver a Donnie, que luchaba para mantenerse despierto.  
>- Hazlo...- Le dijo Donnie con voz casi inaudible.<br>Mikey tomó el camisón lleno de sangre y con él, apretó en el lugar donde le habían disparado a Donnie. Donnie soltó un fuerte grito de dolor e hizo un débil intento por quitar la mano de su hermano de su herida, pero Mikey lo único que hizo fue decir "lo siento".  
>Rafa y Leo llegaron con ayuda. Venían con los otros 8 que quedaban encerrados en el pasillo. Todos se arrodillaron rápidamente junto a Donatello, preguntando en que podían ayudar.<br>- ¡Hay que sacarle la bala! ¿Alguien tiene idea de como hacerlo?- Preguntó Leo.  
>- Podemos hacerlo con uno de los cuchillos que mandaron en las charolas.- Dijo Mio.<br>- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Con un cuchillo para cortar carne?!- Dijo Rafa.  
>- Bueno, es el objeto más delgado y más punzante que tenemos, así que a menos que quieras hacerlo con un plato, yo digo que lo hagamos con el cuchillo.- Respondió Mio.<br>Leo tomó el cuchillo que estaba en la charola de Donnie.  
>- Emmm... ¿Alguien se ofrece para sacar la bala?- Dijo.<br>- Yo lo haré. Tengo experiencia con esto. Mi padre es médico. Sólo sosténganlo y no dejen que se quede dormido. Esto puede que duela... Mucho. - Dijo Akira.  
>Entre todos lo sostuvieron y una vez que lo habían hecho, Akira encajó lentamente el cuchillo en el brazo de Donnie, haciendo que Donatello soltara un fuerte grito y se moviera con brusquedad.<br>- ¡Sosténganlo!- Gritó Akira. - ¡Puedo dañar un músculo o algo peor si no lo sostienen!  
>Mikey tomó de la mano a Donnie. No le gustaba ver a su hermano sufrir tanto. En cuanto lo tomó de la mano, Donatello la apretó. Mikey gritó. Su hermano estaba apretando mucho su mano, se notaba lo mucho que le dolía.<br>Akira comenzó a retorcer el cuchillo con sierra en su brazo. Donnie no podía más. Dolía demasiado. Quería que terminara. Donatello comenzó a llorar por el dolor intenso del cuchillo encajado en su brazo y retorciéndose mientras trataban de sacar una bala de su hueso. Podía sentir como perforaba su hueso. Donatello no dejaba de gritar cosas como "¡Sáquenla!" o "¡Aléjense de mi! ¡Me duele!"  
>Apenas con 11 personas sosteniéndolo podían mantenerlo más o menos quieto. Para Donatello fue eterno. Después de unos 10 minutos lograron sacar la bala con el cuchillo. Akira sacó el cuchillo de su brazo, haciendo que Donatello sacara otro gran gritó de dolor.<br>- ¡Pásenme el camisón! - Gritó Akira.  
>Yuuki tomó el camisón con sangre y se lo pasó a Akira, que una vez con el camisón, apretó con aún más fuerza que Mikey antes de que le sacarán la bala. Como todos ya habían soltado a Donnie, en cuanto Akira volvió a tocar su brazo, soltó un golpe involuntario hacia Akira. No soportaba el dolor y haría lo que sea para que parara, pero antes de que el puño de Donnie tocara a Akira, Rafa paró el golpe y volvió a sostener a Donnie. Después, llegó Leo también a sostenerle el otro brazo, donde Akira estaba parando el sangrado.<br>- Gracias. - Dijo Akira.  
>- Gracias a ti. Gracias por sacar la bala de su brazo. - Le dijo Leo.<br>- ¡Suéltenme!- Gritó Donnie llorando.  
>Akira tomó su brazo e hizo un fuerte nudo con el camisón en la herida. Donnie gritó, al sentir la fuerza con la que le había hecho el nudo.<br>- Listo Donnie. - Dijo Akira levantándose y dejando a Donnie tirado en el suelo con Leo y Rafa a su lado.  
>Donnie porfín paró de gritar. Le dolía la garganta, pero nada como su brazo. Aunque ya lo habían soltado, le seguía doliendo igual, sólo que ya no había nadie que lo tocara o que lo moviera. Donnie estaba repleto de lágrimas. Una bala había entrado en su brazo, un cuchillo también, que por cierto, había perforado su hueso.<br>- Estarás bien. Sólo no muevas tu brazo y en un rato, cuando haya parado de sangrar y pueda quitar el torniquete, podemos cortar el camisón para que te sostenga el brazo. - Le dijo Akira.  
>Akira le ordenó a todos que salieran del cuarto. Donnie necesitaba descansar. Todos salieron, menos Rafa, Mikey y Leo.<br>- ¿Estas bien Donnie?- Preguntó Mikey.  
>Donnie sólo asintió débilmente.<br>- Perdón, pero había que sacar la bala.- Le dijo Leo.  
>- Pero te pondrás bien. ¿Te sigue doliendo mucho?- Preguntó Rafa.<br>Donnie volvió a asentir, mientras una nueva lágrima salía de su ojo y corría por su mejilla.  
>- Debes descansar. Te dejaremos dormir un poco. - Dijo Leo, haciéndole señas a sus hermanos de que debían salir del cuarto.<br>Los cuatro salieron. Afuera, todo el mundo estaba hablando de la razón por la que le habían disparado a Donnie y sobre la desaparición de Rin y Len.  
>- ¿Saben porque le dispararon?- Preguntó Jin alarmado.<br>- ¡Si le dispararon a él, nos podría pasar eso a cualquiera de nosotros!- Dijo Kira.  
>- Rafa, tu fuiste el que llegó con él primero. ¿Sabes porque rayos le dispararon?- Preguntó Leo.<br>-... Si. Cuando entré, había una carta. La deslizaron bajo su puerta. Decía que Donnie sabía demasiado. También decía que si sigue así, lo matarán... No se a que se refiera con "sabía demasiado". Todo lo que sabemos de este lugar, ellos hicieron que lo notáramos. Donnie no tuvo nada que ver.  
>- ... Bien. De ahora en adelante, es una regla, si alguien descubre algo, se lo queda para él solo. Nadie le cuenta nada a nadie sobre lo que sabe. ¿Ok? - Ordenó Leo.<br>Todos acordaron.  
>- Oigan, y ¿Que pasó con Rin y Len? ¿Dónde está Rin?- Preguntó Mikey.<br>- No lo sabemos. Al parecer, se la llevaron también. Eso es raro. Se llevaron a 2 esta noche. - Dijo Kenta.  
>- Pero eso no importa. De todas formas nos llevarán a todos. Llegará un momento en donde estas celdas estén vacías y nosotros salgamos de aquí...- Dijo Miku.<br>- ... Por más terrible que suene, tiene razón...- Dijo Mio. Ese fue el fin de la conversación. Todos estaban deprimidos. No querían seguir hablando de eso.  
>Pasaron una o dos horas. Donnie estaba dormido en su cuarto. Leo estaba sentado afuera de su celda para hacerle compañía a Donnie y vigilar para ver si se levantaba, ya que después de todo ese dolor, había logrado quedarse dormido.<br>- ¿Estas triste por tu hermano?- Escuchó una voz. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Yuuki, quien se sentó junto a él.  
>- Si. Siento culpa por él. Si no nos hubiera dicho todo eso, ahora no estaría así... ¿Qué me dices de ti? No entiendo como puedes pasar por todo esto. Apenas tienes 10 años y estás secuestrada.<br>- Oye, no soy tan pequeña. ¡Sólo soy un poco menor que tu!  
>Leo rió un poco.- Bien, 5 años menor que yo.<br>- ¿Porqué tus hermanos y tu son así? Tortugas.  
>- No le digas a nadie ¿Ok? Es un secreto. - Dijo Leo jugando con Yuuki. Quería que aunque sea la pasara bien por un rato. Casi no hablaba, ya que casi no la tomaban en cuenta por ser pequeña. - Antes, mis hermanos y yo éramos tortugas y vivíamos en una tienda de mascotas. Un día, un señor llegó y nos compró a los cuatro, pero cuando el señor iba de regreso a casa, encontró a unos tipos sospechosos y los siguió. Los tipos se dieron cuenta de que los estaban siguiendo y lo atacaron pero, por suerte, el señor era un maestro Ninja y pudo contra ellos, pero, ellos traían un bote con un líquido raro en él y el bote se les cayó en la pelea. El liquidó cayó en el señor y lo convirtió en una rata de 2 metros. También nos cayó a nosotros y nos hicimos unas tortugas bebés. El señor, que se llama Splinter, nos crió desde pequeños en una vieja estación del metro y nos enseñó ninjitsu desde que teníamos unos 2 años.<br>- ¿Eres un Ninja?- Preguntó la niña con asombro.  
>- Sip. Tengo unas espadas que se llaman Katanas. Son mis armas.<br>- ¡Wow! ¿Y peleas contra los malos?  
>- Si, peleamos contra un clan de ninjas malo y contra unos aliens de otra dimensión.<br>- ¡Tu vida debe de ser genial! Yo lo único que hago es ir a la escuela. ¿Tus hermanos también son ninjas?  
>- Si. También tenemos 2 amigos humanos que entrenan con nosotros. Se llaman Casey y Abril.<br>Leo estuvo más o menos una hora hablando con Yuuki. Ahora, Leo era su mejor amigo. ¡Era genial! ¡Tenía un amigo tortuga Ninja! Los dos estuvieron hablando juntos, hasta que Donnie despertó. Los dos entraron al cuarto a verlo.  
>- ¿Cómo estás Donnie?- Preguntó Leo.<br>- Mejor... Me duele, pero no tanto como antes.  
>- ¿Puedes moverlo?- Volvió a preguntar Leo, tomando el brazó de su hermano y moviéndolo un poco. En cuánto lo tocó, Donnie volvió a gritar.<br>Akira llegó al cuarto y se sentó en el suelo con ellos.  
>- ¿No puedes moverlo?- Preguntó.<br>- No... - Dijo Donnie reprimiendo el dolor en su voz.  
>- Ok... Voy a quitar el torniquete que te hice. ¿Está bien?<br>Donnie asintió con miedo en su cara.  
>- Tranquilo, no dolerá tanto como lo de hace un rato.- Rió Akira tomando su brazo con cuidado y deshaciendo el nudo del camisón.<br>Donnie hizo algunos gestos de dolor, pero no gritó.  
>Cuando Akira había terminado, tomó el camisón y lo rompió, haciendo un sostén para el brazo de Donnie.<br>- Donnie, voy a doblar tu brazo para que esta cosa te lo sostenga. Por lo que veo, va a doler cuando lo haga... Sólo aguanta un poco y no me sueltes otro puñetazo ¿Ok?  
>Donnie sonrió un poco y asintió.<br>Akira tomó su brazo y lo movió lentamente. Donnie gritó con fuerza, pero Akira no tardó mucho en acomodarlo. Mientras Akira sostenía el brazo, Leo tomó los restos del camisón y amarró su brazo para que lo sostuviera. Una vez que habían terminado, Akira salió del cuarto y dejó a Donnie con Leo y Yuuki.  
>- ¿Tienes una amiga Leo?<br>- Si, ahora Yuuki es mi amiga.  
>- ¡Me contó que ustedes eran ninjas! ¿Es cierto?<br>Donnie miró a Leo con cara de "¡¿Le contaste todo?!", pero asintió a la pregunta de Yuuki.  
>- Te mostraría, pero creo que no puedo hacerlo con el brazo así.<br>-... ¿Porqué te hicieron esto? Tu hermano dijo que encontró una nota de que sabías demasiado, pero sabes lo mismo que nosotros. ¿No es cierto?- Preguntó Yuuki.  
>- S-Si...<br>La tarde pasó. Donnie también se hizo muy cercano a Yuuki. Era una linda niña. Esa noche, todos se despidieron de Akira, quien sería el que se iría esa noche.  
>Las luces porfín se apagaron y todos entraron a sus celdas. Esa noche, Donatello no podía dormir. Sabía que, si quien sea que los tuviera ahí supo qué él sabía eso, seguramente tenía cámaras en las celdas y en los pasillos. Tenía el pensamiento de que si se quedaba dormido, podrían dispararle de nuevo, aunque sabía que ese pensamiento era estúpido. Sabía que solamente si les decía a los demás sobre lo que él sabía, lo matarían. La noche anterior, él estaba dormido cuando sintió el balazo en su brazo. No tenía idea de quien ni desde donde le habían disparado, solamente sabía que una bala estaba en su brazo. Sabía que era una mala idea dibujar en las paredes lo que sabía, pero tenía que sacarlo. No quería seguir soñando con eso. Quería sacarlo con tanta urgencia que, la noche anterior, antes de que le dispararan y la razón por la que le habían disparado, era que se cortó un poco, con el mismo cuchillo con el que le habían sacado la bala, para poder escribir, aunque fuera con sangre, en la pared. Lo había hecho en la pared que estaba detrás del escusado para que los demás no lo notaran. Detrás de el escusado, estaba todo lo que Donnie había soñado en sus pesadillas, porque había soñado muchas más cosas que la de Huki, sólo que había decidido no decirles a los demás, ya que sabía exactamente lo que le harían a cada uno de los demás en la noche en la que se los llevaran. Él sabía perfectamente porque se habían llevado a Rin y a Len juntas en la misma noche.<br>También sabía el propósito con el que los tenían ahí. Lo sabía todo, excepto, no sabía porque, lo que le harían a él y a sus hermanos. No tenía idea de porque, si había soñado con cada una de las cosas en los que convertirían a los demás y las había dibujado, no sabía que le esperaba a él y a sus hermanos.  
>Pensando, Donatello se quedó dormido. Por lo menos el disparo había válido la pena. No tuvo ninguna pesadilla esa noche, cuando había sacado esos pensamientos de su mente.<br>Donatello se despertó con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Se levantó de inmediato y abrió la puerta. Frente a su puerta, había unas vendas y un nuevo camisón limpio con el número 06, ya que Donatello ya no estaba usando el camisón porque Akira lo rompió para que le sostuviera el brazo. Donatello suspiró, tomó el camisón y se lo puso. Caminó unos pasos y verificó que Akira no estaba y solamente se lo habían llevado a él y a nadie más como normalmente. Escuchó una puerta abrirse detrás de él. Era Kira.  
>- Hola Donnie.- Bostezó. - ¿Cómo va tu brazo?<br>- Hola, bien. Me sigue doliendo, pero nada como ayer.  
>- Veo que tienes camisón nuevo.<br>- Si, lo pusieron frente a mi puerta junto con unas vendas.  
>- ¿Quieres que te ayude a ponértelas? Tira ese camisón roto y lleno de sangre o se te va a infectar.<br>- ... Está bien.  
>- Vamos, te acompañaré por las vendas.- Dijo caminando hacia la celda de Donnie.<br>Sacaron las vendas del cuarto y se sentaron en el pasillo. Kira le quitó el pedazo de playera con el que Akira le había amarrado el brazo.  
>- No muevas el brazo ¿Ok? Voy a vendarlo lo más cuidadosamente posible.<br>A Donnie le sorprendía lo amable que se estaba portando Kira con el. Nunca le había hablado ni nada por el estilo. Solamente sabía que ella se llamaba Kira y ella sabía que el se llamaba Donatello. Nada más.  
>- ¿Akira ya no está verdad?- Preguntó Kira mientras le ponía las vendas y las usaba igual que el camisón, para sostenerle el brazo.<br>- No, desapareció hoy también. ... ¿No estás asustada?  
>- ¿De qué? ¿De ser la siguiente? No. Ya quiero salir de esta celda. Aunque sea muerta. Claro que preferiría salir viva, pero lo que sea. De todas formas todos vamos a salir de aquí en algún momento.<br>- ... ¿Y qué tal si salieras viva pero... Convertida en... Fenómeno?  
>-... ¿Qué?- Kira paró de ponerle las vendas y lo miró con extrañeza.<br>Alguien salió de su cuarto en ese momento. Era Yuuki.  
>- ¡Hola Donnie!- Dijo sonriente.<br>- ... Hola Yuuki.- Le respondió.  
>- Oh, hola Kira.<br>- Hola Yuuki... - Pensativa, Kira terminó de ponerle las vendas a Donnie. - ... Bueno, está listo. Ya se acabaron las vendas.- Dijo levantándose. - Creo que iré a mi cuarto a comer algo de lo que nos dejaron ayer... Tengo hambre.  
>Kira entró a su celda y cerró la puerta, dejando a Donnie y a Yuuki solos en el pasillo.<br>- ¿Qué le pasa a Kira?- Preguntó Yuuki.  
>- Este... No lo se.<br>- Tal vez está así porque... Hoy en la noche se la llevarán.  
>- Si... Tal vez.- Dijo Donatello. Sabía que no debió de haberle mencionado nada de fenómenos. Esa era exactamente la razón por la que no le había contado a nadie más sobre sus sueños. Además, gracias a Dios no había hecho que le dijera más, sino, tal vez lo matarían esa noche por contarle a alguien lo que sabía.<br>- Ey Donnie, veo que porfín hiciste una amiga. - Rafa acababa de salir de su celda.  
>- Si, Leo me la presentó.<br>- ¿Eres Yuuki verdad?- Le dijo Rafa sentándose junto a ellos.  
>- Si, ¿Y tu Rafa?<br>- Si. ...¿Quien te vendó el brazo Donnie?  
>- Oh, fue... Kira.<br>- ¿Dónde está?  
>- En su celda. Dijo que iba a ir a comer.- Le respondió Yuuki.<br>El resto del día, nadie vio a Kira. Pasaron horas y ella no salía de su celda.  
>No sabía cuanto tiempo quedaba para que cerrarán las celdas y apagaran las luces, pero Donnie sabía que era poco, pero tenía que ir a hablar con ella. Era su culpa que ella estuviera así.<br>Donnie tocó la puerta de su celda. Nadie respondió, así que Donnie entró. Kira estaba sentada en posición fetal en una esquina.  
>- Kira, soy Donnie... Perdón por haberte dicho eso. No esa mi intención asustarte, solamente... Se me escapó mi... Teoría.<br>Kira levantó la cara. Donnie esperaba que estuviera llorando, pero en lugar de eso, solamente logró dibujar una sonrisa.  
>- Está bien Donnie. No te preocupes. Estoy bien.<br>- ¿Enserio? ... Que bien... Bueno, están a punto de apagar las luces... Mejor me voy. Adiós y suerte...  
>Donnie se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Kira lo detuvo.<br>- Donnie... Sabes que es lo que me harán allá ¿No es cierto?  
>- ... N-No... No se de que hablas...<br>- Donnie porfavor. Dime. Se que lo sabes y se te nota.  
>- ... Enserio. No tengo idea de lo que te harán.<br>- ...Está bien. Lo siento. Bueno... Es mejor que te vayas antes de que apaguen las luces. Adiós.- Dijo Kira, quien no pudo evitar abrazarlo y que se le salieran varias lágrimas.  
>- Tranquila... Estarás bien... Lo prometo.<br>Después de eso, Donnie salió del cuarto con toda la culpa del mundo. Sabía lo que le iba a pasar a Kira y sabía que él le había mentido. No estaría bien del todo.  
>Esa noche, si no hubieran lanzado el gas para dormir, Donnie no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Se sentía culpable por Kira. Ella había sido linda con él y él le había dado una falsa esperanza.<br>A la mañana siguiente, Mikey fue el primero en despertar y en salir al pasillo. No sabía porque, pero tenía la curiosidad de ver si se habían o no llevado a Kira, aunque sabía que seguramente se la habían llevado, él seguía creyendo en la diminuta posibilidad de que no lo hubieran hecho. Caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a su cuarto. Se asomó, pero de inmediato se quedó en shock. Esta noche, no sólo habían dejado tirado su camisón, sino que también habían dejado algo más tirado junto a él. Sus ojos.  
>Mikey corrió a avisarle a los demás. Era la primera vez que algo así pasaba. Cuando le avisó a los demás, los demás trataron de no alarmares y simplemente dijeron algo así como "seguramente fue ella por la desesperación", pero en el fondo, todos sabían que no había sido ella la que se había sacado los ojos.<br>El resto del día pasó sin nada importante. Donnie había mejorado mucho sobre lo de su brazo. Kouki había estado más callado que nunca. Sabía que esa noche se lo llevarían y no quería tener el mismo destino que Kira. Que le sacaran los ojos.  
>Es tarde, Rafa estaba sentado sólo en el pasillo, mientras todos los demás trataban de consolar a Kouki, que fingía no estarlo, pero estaba aterrado.<br>- Bueno, parece que no soy la única a la que le parece una tontería ir a consolar a otros cuando ni siquiera pueden consolarse ellos solos.  
>Miku llegó a sentarse con Rafa. Estaba en su celda hasta que vio que Rafa también estaba sólo y fue a acompañarlo.<br>- Si, bueno, yo estaba aunque sea con ellos ahí parado, pero Kouki ni siquiera los quiere ahí. Él solo quiere estar sólo y si no los quiere ahí, no tengo idea de porque siguen ahí con él.  
>- Todos aquí están igual que él. Solamente que yo pienso que consolar a alguien más los hace sentirse más fuertes, pero no lo son.<br>- ¿Ósea que insinúas que todos aquí somos débiles?  
>- No lo se. Digo, perdón, pero siempre he sido demasiado fría. No soy buena para ayudar a los demás. Estoy mejor por mi cuenta.<br>- Bueno, ya somos dos.  
>Miku sonrió.<br>- Sabes, creo que eres el primero en este asqueroso lugar que me cae bien. No hablo con nadie por eso.  
>- Ja, yo estoy igual. Me la paso con mis hermanos y con nadie más.<br>- ¿Porqué son tortugas?  
>- Pues de hecho, éramos tortugas, pero nos mutamos y nos hicimos mutantes cuando éramos bebés.<br>- Wow. ¿Cuantos años dices que tienen?  
>- 15. ¿Tu cuantos tienes?<br>- 16. Somos casi de la edad.  
>Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. A Rafa le caía bien esa chica. Era linda... Claro que a su manera, pero a Rafa le gustaba eso. Ella le caía bien. Se parecía a él. Pasaron un rato más hablando, hasta que apagaron las luces del corredor.<br>Esa noche, Rafa no podía dormir. Estaba tirado en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados, pero no podía dormir. Además de que no tenía sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en Miku. Ella era tan fría y tan directa, pero le caía bien. Pasaron horas, y él no podía dormir. No podía esperar a que llegara otro día. Quería volver a hablar con ella. Pasaron unas horas más. Seguía despierto, esperando a que soltaran el gas para dormir para que al fin pudiera dormir, pero, eso jamás sucedió. Al parecer, quien sea que los tuviera ahí y los estuviera vigilando había pensado que todos estaban dormidos y no había tenido necesidad de soltarlo. No sabía que había pasado. No sabía si estaba despierto o dormido, pero escuchó una puerta abrirse afuera, el el corredor. Rafa abrió los ojos. No escuchó nada. Seguramente solamente había sido su imaginación. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a tratar de dormir. Escuchó pasos en el corredor. Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Los pasos estaban cerca, pero se detuvieron puertas antes de la suya.  
>"No puede ser. Seguramente piensan que estoy dormido y no lanzaron el gas para dormir." Pensó.<br>Rafa cerró los ojos para concentrarse en escuchar lo que pasaba afuera. Escuchó otra puerta abrirse. La de Kouki.  
>Hubieron unos segundos de silencio. Rafa esperaba escuchar gritos o al menos a alguien hablar, pero solamente volvió a escuchar pasos de regreso, hacia donde venía y supuestamente había una puerta ahí. Escuchó pasos alejarse, pero ahora no solamente eran pasos, sino que se escuchaba como si estuviera arrastrando a Kouki por el pasillo. Después de eso, volvió a escucharse la puerta cerrándose.<br>No escuchó nada más. Ósea que sí había una puerta ahí. Cuando Donnie les había dicho eso, nadie le había creído. El pasillo parecía cerrado. Era algo imposible que hubiera una puerta ahí, pero al parecer, Donnie estaba en lo cierto.  
>El resto de la noche, Rafa soñó con gritos. De hecho, tal vez, no estaba soñando.<br>Al otro día, Rafa se levantó más tarde de lo normal. Había dormido muy poco, pero ahora tenía comprobado que había una puerta en el pasillo. Una puerta por donde podrían escapar.  
>- ¡Rafa! ¡Que milagro que te levantaste! ¡Fuiste el último el despertar hermano!- Dijo Mikey.<br>- Rafa, ¿Que te pasó? Parece como si no hubieras dormido en toda la noche.- Dijo Donnie.  
>- Si, eso no importa. - Susurró Rafa.- Anoche, escuché todo.<br>- ¿Como que escuchaste todo?- Preguntó Leo susurrando como su hermano.  
>- Si. No lanzaron el gas para dormir. Estuve despierto cuando se lo llevaron.<br>- ¿A Kouki?- Preguntó Mikey con sorpresa.  
>- Si idiota. ¿Sino a quien más?<br>- No puede ser. ¿Qué escuchaste?- Preguntó Donnie.  
>- Pasos... Nada más. Se lo llevaron arrastrando. Se podía escuchar alguien arrastrándolo.<br>- ¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó Leo.  
>- Si. Pero Donnie estaba en lo cierto. Si hay una puerta en el pasillo. Podemos escapar. Todos.<br>- ¿Y cómo vamos a saber en donde rayos está la puerta? ¡Hay una vil pared y ya! ¡No hay ninguna marca de la puerta!- Susurró Mikey.  
>- Pues hay que encontrarla. Pronto. Antes de que se lleven a más. - Dijo Leo.<br>- ¿De qué hablan tan callados?- Dijo Mio metiéndose en su conversación.  
>- Oh, de... De nada importante. - Dijo Rafa. Pensó que si querían ser discretos, sería mejor que los demás se enteraran solamente si fuera necesario.<br>- ¿Cómo que de nada importante?- Preguntó Mio.  
>- A-Adiós. Me tengo que ir. - Dijo Rafa, ya que había visto a Miku salir de su celda. Si había alguien en quien Rafa confiara, aparte de sus hermanos, era en ella. No sabía porque, pero pensaba que aunque había hablado con ella por primera vez la noche anterior, ella tenía algo que a Rafa le gustaba y hacía que confiara en ella.<br>- Hola... - Le dijo Rafa caminando hacia ella. No sabía si había estado bien ir hacia ella en cuanto había salido. ¿Se vería muy interesado? Ella pensaría que él estaba enamorado de ella. No lo estaba. Rafa no estaba enamorado. No tenía idea de porque se estaba preocupando por esas cosas. Con Abril nunca lo hacía.  
>- ... Hola. ¿Qué tal dormiste? Fuiste el último en despertar.<br>- Lo que pasa es que no dormí, bueno, tal vez unas dos horas, pero toda la noche estuve despierto. No podía dormir. Anoche, no lanzaron el gas para dormir y escuché todo. Escuché como se llevaban a Kouki. Hay una puerta aquí. En el pasillo. Podemos escapar.  
>-... ¿Qué? ¿Encontraste una salida?- Preguntó asombrada.<br>- Aún no, pero pienso hacerlo. Hay que escapar antes de que nos lleven.  
>- Bien. ¿Ya le avisaron a los demás?<br>- No, no quiero decirles ahora porque no quiero que pase lo mismo que con Donnie. Hay que esperar a que sea algo seguro y después les decimos.  
>- ... ¿Y porqué me lo dijiste a mi?<br>- ... Es que... Pensé que... Podríamos necesitar ayuda...  
>- ¿Y porqué yo? Soy la menos sociable y tengo que admitir que no soy muy inteligente como para estar descifrando el lugar de una puerta invisible. Pudieron haber elegido a Jin o a Kenta, antes de que se lo lleven.<br>- Pues... Tendrás que aguantarte porque ya te lo dije a ti y no pienso decirle eso a nadie más...  
>- Bien... ¿Y que piensas hacer?<br>- ...Este... ¿Qué sugieres hacer?- Dijo Rafa inseguro. De hecho, ni siquiera había pensado en eso.  
>- No lo se, pensé que tu eras el del plan.<br>- P-Para eso está Donnie.  
>Rafa llevó a Miku con sus hermanos. Les dijo que ella les iba a ayudar. Ellos también lo cuestionaron en porqué la había elegido a ella, pero Rafa solamente respondió que pensó que ella podía ser de ayuda en no decirle a nadie, ya que era la menos sociable.<br>Desde qué Miku llegó con ellos, entraron a la celda de Leo y se sentaron a hacer algunos planes para salir. Estuvieron toda la tarde susurrando ideas para escapar del pasillo.  
>- Donnie ¿Opciones?- Preguntó Mikey.<br>- Pues, si Rafa duró despierto toda la noche haciéndose el dormido, nosotros podemos hacerlo también.  
>- No, si hay otra opción, no podemos dejar que se lleven a Kenta. Si podemos, lo haremos esta noche.- Aclaró Leo.<br>- ¿Qué tal si todos nos quedamos en el pasillo, afuera después de que apaguen las luces?- Sugirió Miku.  
>- No, no me gusta para nada esa idea.- Dijo Mikey de inmediato.<br>- ¿Porqué no? Si alguien entra a matarnos yo creo que entre todos podemos sobrevivir.- Insistió Miku.  
>- Si, pero ¿recuerdas como le dispararon a Donnie? Ellos ni siquiera entraron. Le dispararon de la pared y, no se sí ya lo notaste, pero estamos rodeados de paredes.- Respondió Leo.<br>Hubo un largo silencio. Todos pensaban en un plan para salir.  
>- Donnie, ¿Crees que haya forma de abrir las puertas en la noche?- Preguntó Rafa.<br>- ... No... No de abrirlas... Pero si de detenerlas.  
>- ¿Detenerlas?- Preguntó Mikey.<br>- Si, podemos usar una simple charola y ponerla entre el marco de la puerta y la puerta, así, cuando la puerta cierre, no cerrará por completo.  
>- Buen plan Donnie. Esta noche, todos ponemos la charola ahí y nos hacemos los dormidos hasta que escuchemos la puerta invisible abrirse y antes de que se lleven a Kenta, salimos a deshacernos de quien sea que esté en el pasillo y quien sea que esté afuera esperándolo. Después, podemos buscar a los demás, a los que ya se llevaron y, si los encontramos, los liberamos y al final, en la mañana que se abran las puertas, volvemos por los demás.- Ordenó Leo.<br>- ... ¿Y que pasa si ellos ya están muertos?- Preguntó Miku.  
>- ¿Quienes?- Dijo Rafa.<br>- Los que ya se llevaron. Kouki, Kira, Akira... Ellos. Todos ellos.  
>- No lo creo. Si los secuestraron y los tuvieron aquí como a nosotros, seguro los necesitan para... Algo. - Dijo Donnie.<br>- ¿Algo cómo que?- Preguntó Miku.  
>Las cuarto tortugas se miraron mutuamente. Tenían una teoría sobre eso, pero no sabían si contársela a Miku.<br>- Nosotros, tenemos una teoría.- Dijo Leo.- Pensamos que el circo quiere convertirnos a todos en fenómenos.  
>- ¿¡Qué!?- Preguntó Miku. Para ella, esa parecía la teoría más estúpida.<br>- Piénsalo. Nadie vio fenómenos en el circo y es un circo de fenómenos. - Dijo Rafa.- Tal vez solo querían atraernos y secuestrarnos para hacernos a nosotros los fenómenos. Sacamos esa teoría de un sueño de Donnie. ¿Verdad Donnie?  
>Donnie se había quedado callado. No quería hablar de eso. De hecho, quería, pero no podía, a menos de que quisiera morir. Sabía que estaban hablando lo suficientemente bajo como para que ninguna cámara escuchara, pero si alguno de ellos hacia la mínima señal de que sabían algo, lo matarían a él y seguramente le dispararían a quien sea que hubiera manifestado que sabía algo.<br>- ¿Donnie?... ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Mikey.  
>- ... Si... Sólo estaba... Pensando en el plan. Es... Perfecto.<br>Esa noche, cuando las luces se apagaron, los cinco dejaron las charolas en sus puertas y cercioraron que pudieran abrirlas. Después, fingieron estar dormidos.  
>Unas horas después, escucharon la puerta del pasillo abrirse. ¡Había funcionado! ¡No habían lanzado el gas para dormir! Una vez que escucharon que se abrió otra puerta, la de Kenta, todos salieron al mismo tiempo de sus celdas. El pasillo estaba obscuro, pero, había una puerta al final del pasillo. La puerta estaba abierta, pero no los dejaba ver a donde llegaba. Había demasiada obscuridad. Antes de salir al pasillo, todos se miraron mutuamente, después miraron a Leo. Leo les dio la señal de que podían salir, pero nadie hizo caso, ya que vieron la sombra de un hombre que salía de la celda de Kenta, arrastrándolo.<br>- ¡Oye tu! ¡Entrega a Kenta!- Le gritó Rafa.  
>El tipo no hizo la mínima señal de haberlos escuchado. Solamente siguió arrastrándolo y salió por la puerta.<br>- ¡Síganlo! - Gritó Leo, pero, cuando empezaron a correr, hubo algo que los detuvo. En la puerta por donde iban a salir, había un tipo parado. No se le alcanzaba a ver la cara, pero escucharon que rió con locura. Después, sacó una sierra eléctrica y comenzó a correr por el pasillo hacia ellos.  
>- ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada! ¡Regresen a sus celdas! - Gritó Leo.<br>Todos entraron, menos Mikey.  
>- ¡Hay no! ¡Mi puerta se cerró! ¡No puedo entrar! - Gritó con desesperación.<br>Sus hermanos y Miku trataron de abrir la puerta de sus celdas con desesperación, pero era demasiado tarde. Sus puertas estaban cerradas. Escucharon los gritos de Mikey afuera. Sonaba desesperado y, después, escucharon a la sierra eléctrica junto con los gritos de su hermano y la risa diabólica de quien sea que los persiguió y ahora, estaba torturando a su hermanito.  
>- ¡Mikey!- Viniendo de adentro de las celdas de sus hermanos, eso fue lo último que Mikey pudo escuchar.<br>Ninguno de sus hermanos ni Miku había podido dormir esa noche.  
>¿Qué le habrá pasado a Mikey? No podía haber muerto... No iban a aceptarlo. Esperarían a que las puertas se abrieran y hasta ese momento, no iban a aceptar nada.<br>El momento llegó. Escucharon los comunes pasos de alguien dejando charolas con comida, pero dejó algo más en las celdas de Leo, Donnie, Rafa y Miku.  
>"Favor de no intentar volver a salir. De no ser así, los demás prisioneros pagarán por lo que ustedes hicieron y serán ejecutados."<br>Después de eso, las puertas finalmente se abrieron. Los cuatro corrieron al pasillo, pero lo que encontraron, no les gustó para nada. Había una mancha enorme de sangre en el suelo del pasillo, donde hacía unas horas, habían escuchado los gritos de Mikey. Donnie se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos. Se arrodilló y tocó la sangre. Estaba fresca. Definitivamente era de Mikey.  
>- ... Murió...- Susurró mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas de sus ojos.<br>- N-No... No puede ser. No pudo haber muerto... Ellos lo necesitan para su circo y... Y no pudieron haberlo matado. - Dijo Rafa negando la muerte de su hermano pequeño, también, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, al igual que en Leo y en Miku. Hubo un largo silenció.  
>- ... No va a volver ¿verdad?- Preguntó Leo lleno de lágrimas.<br>Donnie sólo negó con la cabeza.  
>- ¿¡Cómo pueden decir eso!? ¡No pudo haber muerto!- Gritó Rafa.<br>- ¡Rafa! ¡Escúchame! ¡Si quien sea que haya tenido la sierra eléctrica no lo mató, entonces murió por pérdida de sangre! ¡Mira toda la sangre que hay aquí! ¡Nadie puede sobrevivir al perder tanta!- Gritó Donnie soltando el llanto.  
>Escucharon una puerta abrirse. Era Mio.<br>- Hola Chicos...- Mio los miró. Estaban todos llorando, mirando la gran mancha roja que había en el suelo. - ¿¡Qué pasó!?- Gritó corriendo hacia ellos.- ... ¿Dónde está Mikey?  
>Ellos no respondieron. Sólo lloraron aún más. Mio miró hacia la celda de Mikey. La puerta estaba abierta. Entró. No había nadie.<br>- ¿Qué pasó?- Susurró Mio.  
>- ... Está muerto...- Lloró Leo.<br>-... ¿Se quedó afuera? ¿En el pasillo?  
>Miku asintió.<br>Pasaban las horas. Cada vez iba saliendo más gente de su celda. Más gente que se iba enterando de que sí se habían llevado a Kenta y de que habían matado a Mikey. El resto de la tarde, ninguno de Leo, Rafa ni Donnie hicieron nada. Literal. Se la pasaron en sus celdas llorando. Miku entraba de vez en cuando para tratar de animarlos, pero nada daba resultado y sabía que nada haría que sus amigos se sintieran mejor por el momento. Sabía lo que se sentía. Sabía que por más que tratara, no iba a lograr nada. Habían perdido a su hermano. Leo llevaba todo el día solo en su celda. Se sentía inútil. Quería ayudar a los demás a salir, quería ayudar a Mikey, si es que seguía vivo. Quería ayudar a todos, pero no podía. Si hacia algo, matarían a alguien. Además, estaba demasiado triste. Leo estaba empapado de lágrimas. De hecho, se había quitado su bandana, ya que estaba empapada por sus lágrimas. Escuchó la puerta de su celda abrirse.  
>- ... ¿Puedo pasar?<br>Leo, que estaba sentado en el suelo en posición fetal y con la cabeza entre las piernas, levantó la cara. Era Mio. Leo solo asintió y se limpió las lágrimas.  
>- No sé por lo que estás pasando. Jamás he perdido a alguien tan cercano como a mi propio hermano, pero no pierdan la esperanza. Esa sangre que había en el suelo no significa nada. Es sólo sangre. Pudo haber sido de cualquiera. A menos de que compruebes al 100%, no pierdan la esperanza.<br>Leo solo soltó más lágrimas. Sabía que no debía perder la esperanza pero, ¿eso no lo lastimaría más? Pensar todo el tiempo que tu hermano no está muerto aunque no tienes evidencia para comprobarlo y después descubrir que está muerto. Leo pensaba que hacer eso y luego descubrir lo contrario lo lastimaría aún más, ya que más bien, lo único que estaba haciendo era no aceptar la realidad.  
>- Escucha, está noche me sacarán de aquí y te juro que, si salgo viva y me llevan junto con los demás, voy a buscar a Mikey hasta encontrarlo, ya sea vivo o muerto y, si está vivo, yo le diré todo lo que pasó y lo protegeré hasta que esté con ustedes. Es una promesa, sólo, ya no sufran más. Porfavor.<br>Leo volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas. Sólo asintió.  
>-... Gracias...- Susurró. - Sólo, necesito estar un rato a solas...- Dijo. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. No siquiera con sus otros hermanos. Estaba seguro de que ellos tampoco querrían hablar con él. Los tres solamente querían pasar la tarde solos.<br>Mio asintió y salió de la celda, dejando a Leo solo.  
>Las tortugas estuvieron en su celda hasta que apagaran las luces del pasillo. Donnie se quedó dormido llorando antes de que lanzaran el gas para dormir y Leo y Rafa no pudieron dormir, así que al lanzar el gas tuvieron los incómodos síntomas del gas para dormir hasta quedar dormidos.<br>A la mañana siguiente, Leo y Donnie porfín salieron de sus celdas, pero Rafa no. Había perdido a su hermano pequeño. Se suponía que él debía protegerlo y le había fallado. Lo había dejado afuera. Se sentía culpable y no quería salir con los demás. Sabía que todos tratarían de consolarlo. A él no le gustaba eso. Lo hacía sentir débil.  
>- Perdón por la muerte de Mikey... - Dijo Yuuki acercándose a Leo y a Donnie.<br>- Gracias...- Susurró Leo. Donnie sólo se quedó callado, pero fingió una sonrisa.  
>- ... Cambiemos de tema...- Dijo Leo. Era esa noche en la que se llevarían a Yuuki y quería hacerla pensar en otra cosa. Se veía aterrada. Además, Leo creía que él y Donnie necesitaban pensar en otra cosa. Quería durar por lo menos unos minutos sin que se le escapara una lágrima.<br>- ¿Dónde está Rafa?- Preguntó Yuuki.  
>- Él sigue en su celda. Creo que todavía no está listo para salir.- Dijo Leo.<br>-... Estoy asustada. Hoy van a venir por mi y no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a Mikey.- Dijo Yuuki con los ojos llorosos.  
>- Yuuki, no te preocupes. Es... Diferente. Mikey... Él se quedó afuera cuando las luces se apagaron. Por eso lo mataron. Estamos seguros de que no te pasará lo mismo.- Dijo Donnie. Tal vez, Leo pensaba que sólo estaba tratando de calmarla, pero él lo sabía. Lo había soñado. Sabía lo que le harían a todos. Yuuki sólo lo abrazó. Los abrazó a los dos. Con ellos, ella se sentía segura. Duraron un rato platicando de otras cosas. Tonterías realmente. Solamente querían olvidarse de lo que estaba pasando. Un rato después, Jin se unió a la plática, mientras que Miku sólo entró a hablar con Rafa.<br>-... ¿Estas bien?- Dijo Miku entrando por la puerta de la celda de Rafa.  
>Rafa levantó la vista del suelo.<br>- Si... Estoy bien.  
>- Bueno, no parece eso. Llevas día y medio sin salir de tu celda. ¿No quieres ni siquiera comer algo?<br>- No... No tengo hambre...  
>- Oye... Aún no has perdido todo. Tienes otros dos hermanos que te aman.<br>- Si, pero se suponía que yo debía cuidar a Mikey... Lo dejé afuera.  
>- Fue un accidente. Ninguno sabía que eso pasaría. Sino, sabes que lo hubieras ayudado.<br>Miku habló un rato con Rafa. Logró hacerlo sentir aunque sea un poquito mejor. Después de todo, le gustara o no, algún día tendría que superarlo.  
>Esa tarde, todos, incluyendo a Rafa, se propusieron pensar en otra cosa y distraer a Yuuki. Jugaron la mayor parte de la tarde. Todos estaban deprimidos, así que decidieron fingir que, aunque sea por un momento, no estaban en un pasillo con celdas.<br>La noche pasó. Rafa, Donnie y Leo porfín lograron dormir casi en paz. Al otro día, todos ya se habían levantado, aunque no lo pareciera. Quedaban sólo cinco. Los demás se habían ido. Se sentía todo muy sólo sin Yuuki. Ella, la mayoría de veces era la que sacaba las conversaciones. Todo estuvo muy callado. Leo, Donnie y Rafa aún no tenían tantas ganas de hablar. Jin era muy callado y Miku no tenía con quien hablar. Esa noche, se llevarían a Donnie. Lo separarían de sus hermanos y quedarían sólo dos. El día pasó sin nada importante. Casi nadie habló ese día. Donnie estuvo pensando todo el día, como si enserio estuviera tomando una decisión importante, y esa noche, supieron porque.  
>- ¿Que rayos piensas genio?- Preguntó Rafa.<br>- ... Nada... Nada importante...  
>- ¿Seguro?<br>- Si... Seguro...  
>- ¡Dime! Llevas todo el día así.<br>Después, llegó Leo y se unió a Rafa, hasta que lograron convencer a Donnie.  
>- Estuve pensando... Volver a intentarlo.<br>- ... ¿Intentar que?- Preguntó Leo con miedo. Sabía a lo que se refería, pero no le gustaba esa idea.  
>- ... Quedarme afuera en el pasillo... Esta noche.<br>- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Viste lo que le pasó a Mikey! ¡No dejaré que lo hagas!- Gritó Rafa.  
>- Piénsalo... De todas formas me llevarán esta noche. Tenemos que salir y vengar a Mikey.<br>- Donnie, no vamos a hacer eso. - Aclaró Leo.  
>- No les estoy pidiendo a ustedes que lo hagan. Sólo les estoy diciendo que ya tomé mi decisión y lo voy a hacer quieran o no está noche. Algún día tenemos que salir. No podemos vivir como sus esclavos.<br>-... Bien. Yo me quedaré contigo.- Dijo Rafa.  
>- ... Si Rafa se queda, creo que no me queda de otra. Soy el líder y tengo que actuar como uno.<br>Rafa estaba a punto de decir algo para molestar a Leo, pero no pudo porque las luces se apagaron en ese momento. Vieron a Jin y a Miku entrar a sus celdas, pero ellos sólo se quedaron parados en el pasillo.  
>- ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen? ¡Entren!- Gritó Miku.<br>- No, esta noche no. - Le dijo Donnie.  
>En ese momento, las puertas se cerraron. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Habían quedado en total obscuridad. No veían nada. Los tres se quedaron callados, esperando a escuchar algún ruido. Pasaron unos minutos. Tal vez fueron horas. Ninguno había hablado. Sólo se tomaron de las manos entre todos. Si morían, iban a morir juntos, justo como habían peleado, como habían vivido, como habían defendido a la ciudad, como hermanos. Estuvieron un rato parados en total obscuridad, hasta que porfín, escucharon el sonido de una puerta abrirse. Era la puerta de donde había salido el tipo con la sierra la noche del incidente. Todos apretaron sus manos. Estaban asustados, pero no iban a acobardarse, no en ese momento. Una luz tenue se prendió, iluminando la puerta. La luz venía del cuarto a donde la puerta llevaba. Vieron una sombra. Ellos suponían que era el mismo tipo que había corrido hacia ellos con la sierra. Rió maniáticamente. Era él. Esta vez, no sacó una sierra, sino varias jeringas. Eran 3. Una para cada quien, pensaron. Unas manos sosteniéndolos los hicieron saltar del susto, ya que los habían tomado por la espalda. Donnie gritó al sentir la fuerza con la que le tomaron el brazo lastimado. Miraron atrás. Había una puerta de ese lado también y dos tipos que los estaban sosteniendo. El tipo de la puerta con la jeringas se acercó y los inyectó a todos. En ese momento, comenzaron a sentirse mareados. Los tres cayeron al suelo y quedaron inconscientes.<p>

**Y bueno, hasta ahí! Si encontraron algúnas faltas de ortografía es porque no tuve tiempo de revisarlo! Acabo de terminar mis exámene y estuve estudiando toda la semana,pero ya lo quería subir porque ya lleveban un rato esperando! Dejen review!**

**Chao!**


	4. El Circo

**Holo! Perdón por tardar tanto en subirlo, pero aqui está! :D Mil gracias por los reviews! Tapoco he podido subir algo en Drabble Time! porque he estado ocupada con cosas de la escuela, pero estoy trabajando en uno para Halloween! :) Oh! Y varias personas me corrigieron que Len era hombre xD así que su revisan los capitulos anteriores, ya los corregí! :D Len ha cambiado de sexo y ahora es hombre xD Bueno, dicho esto, que lo disfruten!**

**TMNT no me pertenece.**

**"El Circo"**  
>Abrió los ojos. Vio obscuridad. Movió la cabeza para ver en donde estaba. Le dolía el cuello, pero alcanzó a ver sus otros dos hermanos tirados en el suelo, inconscientes. Se levantó despacio, estaba mareado. Sólo gateó hacia ellos. No había mucho espacio. Estaba en una jaula. Ya no estaban vestidos con los camisones. Ahora simplemente tenían sus bandanas. Era lo único que tenían.<br>- Rafa... Donnie... Despierten... - Susurró Leo. No hubo respuesta.  
>Volvió a sacudir los cuerpos de sus hermanos, pero no despertaron. Estuvo unos minutos tratando de despertarlos, hasta que Donnie despertó.<br>- ... ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Donnie.  
>- No lo se... Desperté aquí igual. - Susurró.<br>- ¿Recuerdas algo?- Volvió a preguntar Donnie.  
>- ... Nos quedamos afuera en el pasillo... Deberíamos estar muertos...<br>-... ¿Porqué susurras?  
>- ... Creo que hay alguien con nosotros.<br>Ni Leo ni Donnie alcanzaban a ver lo que había afuera de la jaula. Estaba demasiado obscuro. Miraron hacia arriba. Estaban en... ¿Una carpa de circo? Por un lado, eso les gustó. ¡Habían salido del pasillo! ¡No más celdas! Pero, por el otro lado, no sabían donde estaban. Estaban dentro de una carpa de circo. No más celdas, pero ahora eran jaulas. Y claro, no había señales de Mikey.  
>- ... Creo que hay alguien llorando... Escucho a alguien.- Dijo Donnie.<br>Leo escuchó con cuidado. Donnie tenía razón. Había alguien llorando afuera de la jaula.  
>- ¿Hola?- Dijo Leo en un tono de voz más fuerte. Nadie contestó.<br>Donnie se acercó a los barrotes para ver si podía ver algo. Nada. Había demasiada obscuridad. De pronto, sin aviso alguno, alguien jaló su mano repentinamente. Donnie gritó al sentir una mano jalar la suya. Además, jamás hubiera pensado que alguien estuviera tan cerca de él. Miró la mano. Estaba llena de costuras y era una mano blanca por lo que alcanzaba a ver. Miró hacia el frente. Podía ver una cara mirándolo. Conocía esa cara, por más costuras y piel blanca que tuviera, la conocía. Era Yuuki. Ella era la que lloraba.  
>- ...¿Yuuki?... ¿Qué te hicieron?- Susurró Donnie preocupado, mientras que Leo se acercaba rápidamente.<br>Yuuki estaba llena de lágrimas. Parecía una muñeca de trapo. Tenía costuras por todo el cuerpo, piel blanca, su cabello estaba peinado en dos lindas trenzas, tenía unos zapatos negros y vestía con un vestido color rosa con un moño blanco en el frente.  
>- Él... El dueño del circo lo hizo. Recuerdo que él fue por mi la noche en la que me llevaron y quedé inconsciente. Desperté y estaba así. Soy un fenómeno...- Lloró. Estaba asustada. Tenía sólo diez años y lo que tenía en el cuerpo, no era maquillaje.<br>- Tranquila...- Dijo Leo agachándose para estar a la estatura de Yuuki. - ¿Hay alguien más aquí?  
>- Si... - Respondió con lágrimas en los ojos. - Mio está en la jaula de a lado de mi.<br>- ¿Ella está bien?- Preguntó Donnie.  
>Yuuki miró al suelo y negó con la cabeza.<br>- ¿Que le hicieron?- Preguntó Leo.  
>- No lo se.- Lloró. - Tiene sus ojos rojos y tiene la piel blanca... No como yo, la suya es pálida. Tiene colmillos de vampiro y una cortada en el cuello, como si la hubiera mordido un vampiro. Ella ha estado conmigo desde que llegue. Dice que Kenta está junto a ella y que lo convirtieron en un payaso. - Dijo mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.<br>- ... Están todos formados conforme llegaron. Por números.- Dedujo Donnie.  
>- ¿Desde qué llegaste, no han salido de las jaulas y no has visto a nadie más que a Mio?-Preguntó Leo.<br>- No. No tenemos comida ni nadie nos ha dado. No tenemos nada.  
>- ... ¿Mikey sigue sin aparecer?- Preguntó Donnie.<br>Yuuki asintió. Nadie lo había visto. Cualquier esperanza que ellos habían tenido de que estaba vivo, había sido arrebatada. Si le hubieran hecho lo mismo que a ellos, debería de estar en alguna jaula y Yuuki les dijo que Mio le había dicho que nadie lo había visto.  
>- ... ¿Porqué a nosotros no nos hicieron nada?-Susurró Leo.<br>- No lo se. Tal vez sea por que ustedes son mutantes. No necesitaba hacerles nada.- Dijo Yuuki.  
>Horas después, despertó Rafa. Una vez que le habían explicado todo, no les quedó de otra que sentarse a esperar. Esperar a que alguien llegara.<br>Las horas pasaron, hasta que, por primera vez para todos, desde Huki hasta las tortugas, abrieron la carpa. No vieron más que la luz de la luna y a dos tipos corpulentos entrar. No desviaron la mirada, sólo se dirigieron a una jaula, la de las tortugas. Abrieron la jaula.  
>- ¿Quienes son ustedes?- Preguntó Rafa.<br>- Salgan de la jaula. - Dijo uno.  
>- ¿Que?- Preguntó Donnie.<br>- Salgan de la jaula o les lanzaremos ácido.  
>Las tortugas se miraron mutuamente y salieron de la jaula. Los otros dos tipos los tomaron bruscamente y los hicieron caminar hacia la salida.<br>- ¡Oye!- Le gritó uno al otro. - ¡Ten cuidado con su brazo! ¡Él dijo que quería que se mejorara lo más pronto posible!- Gritó. Estaba hablando del brazo lesionado de Donnie.  
>Recorrieron todo el camino hasta llegar a la entrada, pero ninguno quiso desviar la mirada para ver a sus amigos convertidos en monstruos.<br>Una vez que salieron, para ellos, a pesar de ser llevados a la fuerza por dos tipos, fue un alivio. Aire fresco porfín. Aire del bosque. Salieron de una carpa y entraron a otra más pequeña. Habían un montón de carpas de diferentes tamaños afuera.  
>La carpa a la que entraron parecía una especie de enfermería. ¿Porqué rayos los habían llevado a una enfermería? Había una camilla en una de las esquinas y había todo tipo de aparatos médicos. Había una muchacha en la carpa vestida como doctor. Debía ser la doctora de el circo. Era rubia, tenía ojos verdes, un fleco, era flaca y un poco bajita.<br>- Siéntate en la camilla. - Le dijo el tipo a Leo.  
>Leo no tuvo de otra más que hacer caso a lo que le habían pedido.<br>- Esperaremos afuera con los otros dos. Sabes lo que le puedes y no le puedes decir.- Le dijo uno de los tipos.  
>- ... ¿¡Qué le van a hacer!?- Gritó Rafa, pero nadie le hizo caso. Sólo lo ignoraron.<br>La enfermera miró a los dos tipos y asintió mientras los tipos, Donnie y Rafa salían, arrastrando a Rafa, quien demandaba saber lo que le harían a su hermano. Después, la muchacha sacó algo de un cajón y luego se acercó a Leo.  
>- Voy a sacar medio litro de sangre de ti y de tus hermanos ¿Ok? No dolerá tanto.- Dijo poniendo una liga en el brazo de Leo.<br>- ¿Para qué? ¿Porqué sólo a nosotros? - Preguntó Leo.  
>- No tengo permitido dar esa explicación. - Dijo mientras encajaba la aguja en el brazo de Leo.<br>- ¿Porqué tienen una enfermería en un circo?  
>- Bueno, este circo es de fenómenos y tenemos un lugar para por si lo que les hicieron para volverlos fenómenos no funcionó bien o algo sale mal.<br>Leo solo miraba el tubo por el que su sangre corría, llenando una bolsa de medio litro. ¿Porqué sólo a ellos? ¿Será porque ellos eran mutantes? ¿Qué iban a hacer con su sangre?  
>Conforme su sangre salía por la aguja, Leo se iba sintiendo cada vez más débil. El resto del tiempo que estuvo ahí, mientras sacaban su sangre, no habló para nada. Pasaron los minutos y la bolsa se llenó. La muchacha quitó la liga de su brazo y sacó la aguja. Después, puso una bandita en su brazo.<br>- Listo. Necesito que te sientes en esa silla que está allá y te tomes esto para que recuperes energías. - Dijo señalando hacia una fila de 3 sillas viejas que tenía en otra esquina de la carpa y dándole a Leo un bote con leche de chocolate de mas o menos con la medida de medio vaso.  
>Leo dudó. ¿Enserio la leche era para él? Se le quedó viendo a la leche y después miró a la enfermera con duda en su cara. Ella sólo sonrió.<br>- Si, si es para ti. No tengo permitido tratarlos así de bien, pero no pienso tratarlos mal a menos de que me quede sin pretextos.  
>- G-Gracias. - Le dijo Leo.<br>- Bueno, yo tampoco estoy aquí por gusto, así que se lo que se siente.  
>Leo se levantó de la camilla y ella lo ayudó a caminar hacia la silla. Estaba mareado por haber perdido medio litro de sangre.<br>- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Le preguntó Leo.  
>- Sayuri. ¿Tu eres Leo?<br>Leo asintió.  
>- Ok, gusto en conocerte.- Le dijo, mientras salía de la carpa a decirle a los dos tipos que pasaran a su hermano.<br>Los dos tipos entraron sosteniendo a Rafa, que seguía gritando y demandando saber que le harían.  
>- ¡Rafa! ¡Tranquilo! - Le gritó Leo.<br>Rafa de inmediato dejó de gritar y de moverse bruscamente tratando de que los tipos lo soltaran. Sayuri les dijo que estaba bien y que podían dejarlo con ella, que ella se encargaría. Los otros dos no tuvieron de otra más que salir a cuidar que Donatello no se escapara.  
>- ¿Que nos van a hacer?- Preguntó Rafa.<br>- Cálmate. Sólo te van a sacar sangre. Nada más. - Le dijo Leo mientras Sayuri sacaba lo que necesitaba.  
>- ¿Para qué? ¿Porqué solamente a nosotros?<br>- Ella no puede decirnos.  
>- ¿Puedes decirnos por lo menos si es para algo bueno o para algo malo?- Le preguntó Rafa.<br>- ... Si, sólo siéntate en la camilla para poder empezar. - Susurró.  
>Rafa obedeció.<br>- Leo... ¿Eso es leche de chocolate?- Preguntó Rafa.  
>- Si...<br>- ¿Ella te la dio?  
>- Si... Ella no es como los demás.- Le aseguró Leo. Sayuri sólo sonrió mientras encajaba la aguja en el brazo de Rafa.<br>- Bueno, ¿Entones? ¿Es para algo bueno o malo?- Le preguntó Rafa.  
>- Bueno.<br>- ¿Enserio? ¿No mientes?- Preguntó Leo.  
>- No, es algo bueno.<br>- ¿Nos puedes dar alguna pista?- Preguntó Rafa.  
>- No. - Suspiró Sayuri. Sacando la aguja del brazo de Rafa.- Toma, y siéntate con tu hermano.- Dijo dándole un bote con leche como el de Leo.<br>- No gracias. Estoy bien... ¡Whoa!- Gritó Rafa cuando se paró. Estaba mareado.  
>- No te preocupes. Es por la sangre que te saqué.<br>Al final, pasó Donatello. Donnie conoció a Sayuri también. Era la única persona agradable en ese circo, y eso que no habían visto más que a 3 personas. Sayuri, además de sacarle sangre a Donnie, desinfectó su brazo y le puso algo para que se mejorara pronto. Ella era linda. Jamás pensaron que en ese lugar llegarían a encontrar a alguien así, después de pasar por lo que pasaron en el pasillo. Pero, ¿para qué querían su sangre? Sayuri les dijo que era para algo bueno, ¿pero que?  
>Cuando ella terminó con Donnie, los dos tipos se los llevaron a los tres de vuelta a sus jaulas, pero antes de salir, escucharon a Sayuri hablar con alguien. Ella le dijo a quien quisiera que fuera la persona con la que ella estaba hablando que ella ya tenía el litro y medio de sangre de las tortugas y que la sangre estaba lista para ser usada. Dijo que ella iría de inmediato para ayudarlo. Que ella podía trabajar con él sola. ¿Quien rayos era él? ¿Para qué querían la sangre?<br>Entraron a la carpa y llegaron a su jaula. De nuevo, no tuvieron el valor para mirar hacia las otras jaulas. Los dos tipos cerraron la jaula y se fueron, dejándolos de nuevo en total obscuridad.  
>- ¿Que les hicieron?- Escucharon una voz. Era Yuuki desde su jaula.<br>- Nada, sólo nos sacaron sangre. - Respondió Leo.  
>- ¿Para qué?- Preguntó ella.<br>- No lo sabemos. No nos quisieron decir.- Le dijo Donnie.  
>- Yo digo que en la próxima oportunidad que se nos presente, nos larguemos. - Dijo Rafa. - Es obvio para lo que quieren la sangre. Quieren ver de que estamos hechos. Tal vez quieran hacer más mutantes. Tal vez descubran al Kraang y roben mutágeno para hacer a sus fenómenos. Hay que escapar.<br>- No creo que podamos. Si no pudimos escapar de un estúpido pasillo, ¿tu crees que podamos escapar de un circo en donde estamos en jaulas con gente vigilándolos? - Le dijo Donnie.  
>- ... Tenemos que hacer algo. Nos tienen como sus atracciones.<br>- Rafa, escucha, necesitaríamos hacer un plan bastante complejo como para escapar. No podemos hacerlo en la próxima oportunidad que se nos presente, además, ¿que hay de los demás? No podemos dejarlos aquí.- Le dijo Leo.  
>- Bien, lo que sea. Entonces, debemos hacer un plan. - Respondió Rafa.<br>- Dejemos eso para después. Hay que concentrarnos en para que necesitan la sangre. Ella pudo haber mentido cuando nos dijo que era para algo bueno. Con nuestra sangre, pueden hacer a más gente mutantes.- Dijo Leo.  
>- Si pero... Es demasiada sangre la que sacaron si es que quisieran hacer eso. Sacaron sangre como... Como si la estuviéramos donando para alguien.<br>- Si, claro Donnie. Seguramente este circo hace donaciones de sangre para los que necesitan. ¿Crees que también den el dinero a la caridad?- Respondió Rafa con sarcasmo.  
>- No Rafa, pero si tan sólo ayudaras a resolver para que la quieren en lugar de ser tan negativo...<br>- Argh, lo que sea Donnie. Da igual para que la necesiten. De todas formas, ya la sacaron y ya la tienen. Y también, de todas formas voy a asesinar a quien sea que esté detrás de esto.  
>- Yo digo que nos deberíamos enfocar en escapar y no en matar gente.<br>- ¡Leo, mataron a Mikey! ¡Es su culpa que Mikey ya no esté con nosotros! ¡Lo mataron con una sierra y lo voy a vengar! ¡Voy a vengar a mi hermano!  
>Rafa se fue a sentar en la otra esquina de la jaula. Estaba enojado. ¿Cómo era que sus hermanos no pensaban hacer nada para vengar la muerte de Mikey? No quería hablar con ellos. Solamente quería estar sólo.<br>Pasaron una o dos horas cuando la carpa se volvió a abrir. Ya no había luz de la luna, ahora era la luz del sol. Los mismos dos tipos que habían entrado a llevarse a las tortugas hacia varias horas, entraron y se pararon frente a todas las jaulas.  
>- Escuchen fenómenos. Soy Ryo y este es Shun. Ahora, todos ustedes trabajan para este circo y tendrán que obedecer a todos sus superiores, como nosotros. Ahora, el dueño del circo decidió sacarlos de las jaulas para que ayuden a que este circo quede como nuevo. Los dividiremos en grupos d personas para que comiencen a trabajar. Todos los trabajos tendrán que estar hechos antes del atardecer. Les advertimos que es mejor que no intenten escapar, ya que no habrán logrado ni salir del bosque antes de que ya estén muertos.<br>- Muy bien, haré los equipos. - Comenzó Shun. - Lo haré conforme a los números que tenían en el pasillo, así que espero que todos recuerden su número. Lo haré al azar. Los números 09, 10 y 13 limpiarán estas jaulas. Queremos que queden como nuevas. Nosotros les daremos el material necesario. ¿Quienes son esos números? Levanten la mano.  
>- ... Señor, ahora somos 13 y 14.- Escucharon una voz. Si su memoria no fallaba, era la voz de Len. ¿A qué se refería con eso?<br>- Bien, no me importa.- Dijo Shun, quien ayudaba a Ryo a abrir las jaulas de Kenta, Kouki y Len... o Rin.  
>Cuando los tres salieron de sus jaulas, las tortugas vieron a sus amigos convertidos en monstruos. Kenta y Kouki eran iguales. 2 payasos. Eran tan blancos como Yuuki, los dos usaban atuendos de payasos, pero, lo que más les aterrorizo, fueron sus narices de payaso. Eran narices rojas y circulares, lo peor, es que eran reales. Sus narices estaban hechas círculos y tenían color rojo, pero no era maquillaje, pero ellos dos no fueron la peor parte, eran Rin y Len. Un sólo cuerpo y dos cabezas. Antes, los dos decían que eran inseparables, ahora era cierto. Estaban vestidos como payasos. Estaban impactados al ver lo que les habían hecho a sus amigos. ¿Como es que podían ser tan crueles?<br>- Cuando todos hayan salido de las jaulas, pueden comenzar a limpiar la carpa. - Les dijo Ryo, dándoles todo lo que necesitaban para limpiar.  
>- Ok, ahora, los números 03 y 11 pintarán las atracciones. Quiero todos los juegos de canicas, boliche, resortera, y todos los demás pintados. ¿Quienes son estos números?<br>Kira y Rafa levantaron la mano.  
>-Porfavor no intentes nada. Ellos tienen la ventaja. Hazlo por Mikey. - Le susurró Leo a Rafa.<br>Shun y Ryo abrieron sus jaulas y Rafa salió sin mirar a sus hermanos. Al ver a Kira, se quedó en shock. Ahora, sabía porque habían dejado sus ojos en el pasillo. No los tenía. Su cara tenía 2 agujeros negros en lugar de ojos. Llevaba un vestido verde y corto y usaba unos lindos zapatos rojos.  
>Rafa corrió a ayudarla en el instante en el que la vio. Ella no sabía ni a donde iba. Estaba ciega. Él la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta donde estaban los dos tipos.<br>- La pintura que necesitan usar está afuera de cada atracción. Mas vale que les queden hermosos, porque pagarán las consecuencias si es que no quedan así. Pueden empezar y no piensen en escapar, porque los estaremos vigilando.  
>- Pero ella está ciega. ¿Como quieren que pinte algo sin equivocarse?- Dijo Rafa tratando de mantener la calma.<br>- ¡No me importa! ¡Ella aprenderá! ¡Tendrá que aprender! ¡Ahora, váyanse los dos a trabajar!- Le gritó Ryo.  
>Rafa estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero recordó lo que le había dicho Leo. "Hazlo por Mikey". Rafa se dio la vuelta tomando de la mano a Kira para que no chocara o tropezara con algo. Los dos salieron de la carpa.<br>- Los números 06, 07 y 16 ordenarán y limpiarán la carpa de que tiene toda la utilería del circo. ¿Quienes son estos números?- Preguntó Shun.  
>Donnie, Yuuki y Huki levantaron la mano y una vez que abrieron sus jaulas, Shun le dijo a Ryo que se encargara del último equipo y que él iría a decirle a este que hacer y los llevaría a la carpa. Mencionó algo de otra carpa a la que nadie podía entrar.<br>Shun se llevó a Donnie, Yuuki y a Huki a la carpa con la utilería mientras que Ryo se quedaba con los fenómenos que habían sobrado. Leo, Mio y Akira, quienes iban a acomodar toda la carpa de funciones como su trabajo.  
>En cuanto Shun terminó de explicarles su trabajo a Yuuki, Donnie y Huki, fue con Rafa y Kira, que apenas estaban empezando a trabajar con la mesa de las canicas.<br>- Oigan, los dos dejen eso. Quiero que vayan a pintar las sillas que están afuera de la carpa principal, la de las funciones. Sus amigos van a ordenarla y necesitan todas las sillas pintadas para acomodarlas.  
>Kira asintió. Rafa no dijo nada, de hecho puso los ojos en blanco antes de levantarse del suelo, donde estaba sentado pintando, y tomar a Kira de la mano para llevarla a donde estaban las sillas.<br>Una vez que habían llegado, comenzaron a pintar las sillas. Era un color rojo. Kira, finalmente logró tomar la brocha, después de llenarse toda la mano de pintura.  
>- No te preocupes, yo pintaré todo...- Le dijo Rafa.<br>- No, esta bien. Creo que puedo hacerlo.- Dijo con voz frustrada.  
>- ¿Segura? Yo pintaré todo. Según estos tipos, por un error que tengamos "pagaremos las consecuencias", así que no creo que quieras arriesgarte.<br>- ... Gracias... Me veo terrible ¿no es cierto?  
>- Ja, se lo dices a alguien al que toda su vida ha sido un fenómeno...<br>- ¿Que te hicieron a ti?  
>-... Nada. Parece que pensaron que ya éramos bastante fenómenos. - Dijo terminando la primera silla.<br>-... Escuche sobre lo de Mikey... Lo siento...  
>- ... Está bien. De todas formas, algún día lo tendremos que superar... - Dijo con incomodidad. Lo superarían algún día, pero no ese. Por lo menos, no Rafa. Seguía demasiado triste, sólo que no le gustaba demostrarlo.<br>-... ¿De qué color estas pintando las sillas?  
>- Rojo.<br>- Rojo... Creo que lo que más extraño sobre no poder ver, son los colores. - Dijo sonriendo. - ¿Que sería lo que más extrañarías?  
>Rafa se quedó pensativo.<br>- ... No lo se... Supongo que ver las caras de las personas. Pienso que las olvidaría, y eso me frustraría mucho.  
>-... Quiero irme de aquí... Estoy asustada.<br>- Yo igual...  
>Mientras tanto, Huki, Donnie y Yuuki apenas comenzaban a ordenar.<br>- No creo que Huki pueda levantar cosas con... Las manos así. - Dijo Yuuki.  
>- No, ni yo... - Estuvo de acuerdo Donnie. Huki era exactamente igual que como él lo había soñado. Boca cosida y en lugar de manos tenía cuchillas. En su sueño, Huki había matado a toda su familia. Aunque sólo había sido un sueño, Donnie no confiaba en él. - Huki, si quieres quédate afuera. Puedes ser nuestro... Vigilante... Avisa si alguien viene. Puedes hacer señas.<br>Huki suspiró y después asintió. Se paró en la entrada de la carpa dejando a Donnie y a Yuuki solos.  
>- Esto es un desorden.- Suspiró Donnie buscando por donde empezar.<br>- Si... Creo que lo más fácil es sacar todas las cosas primero y después quitarles el polvo y volverlas a acomodar.  
>- Si... Mucho trabajo... Deberíamos empezar.<br>Yuuki asintió.  
>Habían 5 libreros más altos que Donnie en fila llenos de cosas desordenadas en la carpa, más aparte todas las cosas tiradas en el suelo. La carpa era demasiado pequeña para poder ordenar todo eso, pero supusieron que eso no les importaría a Ryo o a Shun. Eran libreros de cuatro filas, así que quedaron en que Donnie haría las 2 filas de arriba de los libreros y Yuuki las 2 de abajo.<br>Comenzaron a sacar las cosas de los libreros y a tirarlas al suelo. Eso fue más rápido de lo que imaginaban. Lo único que tenían que hacer era poner las cosas en el suelo sin romper algo. Era incómodo trabajar con Huki viéndolos. Era perturbador para Donatello. Sentía que en cualquier momento los atacaría a Yuuki y a él con sus largas y afiladas cuchillas. Parecía que sonreía con esa boca llena de hilos.  
>Cuando terminaron, tomaron unos trapos que les había dado Shun y comenzaron a quitarle el polvo a las cosas. Había demasiadas cosas tiradas en el suelo. No alcanzaban a ver el suelo. Había de todo. Había varios rollos de cuerda, tenían muchas bolsas de globos, juguetes, botellas para los juegos de afuera, más resorteras, bolsas y bolsas de canicas, pelotas, aros... Carteles. "Cerramos a las 12:00". Donatello sólo los tomó, les quitó el polvo y los puso en una esquina. Creyó que él no era al único que eso le traía malos recuerdos. Las horas pasaron y ellos dos seguían limpiando la carpa. Al parecer, hubo un momento en donde Huki se aburrió de estar parado mirando y empezó a ayudarles a Donnie y a Yuuki. levantó varias cosas sin demasiados problemas, pero al intentar levantar una tela, esta se rompió cuando Huki trató de tomarla con sus cuchillas. Debajo de la tela, hubo algo que le llamó la atención a Donatello, Huki y a Yuuki. Había un pequeño cofre con un candado escondido ahí debajo.<br>- ¿Y si lo abrimos?- Preguntó Yuuki.  
>- No creo que sea buena idea. ¿Qué tal si alguien llega y nos ve? -Susurró Donnie.<br>- Lo haremos rápido. - Insistió.  
>- ... Ok. - Se resignó Donnie.<br>- ¿Cómo lo abrimos?  
>Donnie tomó un clip que estaba tirado junto a una libreta y abrió el candado.<br>- Wow, ¿me enseñas a hacer eso?- Dijo Yuuki sorprendida.  
>- Si, tal vez luego...<br>Abrieron la caja y vieron que había adentro. Eran unos papeles. Donatello los sacó de la caja, al parecer, tenían algo como un diálogo escrito.  
>"¡Oh, están aquí! Esta noche, les mostraremos el triste destino que tienen que cargar algunas personas en este mundo, niños a los que Dios les dio la espalda y los convirtió en criaturas inhumanas, niños que ni siquiera pueden cargar los pesados miembros con los que nacieron, quienes lloraron hasta que accidentalmente sus lenguas se cayeron, las coronas de sus cabezas acarician las obscuras nubes, sonríen cuando sueñan con el abrazo de sus madres, ¡Acércate! Bienvenidos a..."<br>- ... Escucho pasos...- Susurró Yuuki.  
>Donatello tomó el candado, volvió a meter las hojas en la caja y, rápidamente la cerró. Yuuki, Huki y Donnie se levantaron del suelo, donde segundos antes estaban leyendo algo perturbador, y fingieron seguir limpiando.<br>Ryo entró a la carpa.  
>- Vaya, veo que no les falta mucho por terminar. Buen trabajo fenómenos.<br>Ellos sólo se quedaron callados, observado como Ryo inspeccionaba la carpa.  
>-... ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó señalando hacia la tela que había en el suelo. Al principio, pensaron que Ryo se había dado cuenta de que habían abierto la caja con el candado, hasta que volvió a hablar.<br>- ¿Quien rompió la tela?  
>Los tres se miraron mutuamente. Nadie hablo.<br>- Dije, ¿¡Quien fue el estúpido que rompió la maldita tela!?  
>Huki levantó la mano. En ese instante, Donnie se sintió culpable por no haber ayudado a Huki a levantar la tela. Sabía que podía romperla, pero él no hizo nada al respecto.<br>- No... Yo fui...- Dijo Donnie sin siquiera pensar lo que acababa de hacer.  
>- ¿Creen que soy tonto?- Dijo Ryo. - Él es el único que tiene cuchillos en las manos. Es obvio que fue él. Pero tu, nadie me miente. ¿Está claro? No trates de encubrirlo. Vengan los dos. Y tu, - Dijo refiriéndose a Yuuki.- cuando regrese, quiero este lugar terminado.<br>Con eso, Ryo sacó a Huki y a Donnie de la carpa.  
>-... ¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Donnie preocupado.<br>- Tranquilos. Haré que aprendan perfectamente sus lecciones...  
>Llevó a Donatello y a Huki por un largo camino hasta otra carpa escondida en el bosque.<br>- Pasen por favor. - Les dijo Ryo.  
>Donnie y Huki entraron. Había una camilla con varias cuerdas en ella. Había unas sillas tambien.<br>- Siéntense. - Les dijo.  
>Los dos se sentaron, cada uno en una silla. Ryo tomó unas cuerdas y comenzó a amarrarlos en las sillas.<br>- ¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó Donnie con miedo y dolor en la voz. Aún tenía su brazo lastimado por la bala, cosa que pareció no importarle a Ryo.  
>Ryo no contestó. Una vez que los dos estaban amarrados, Ryo saco algo de un armario con un candado.<br>- Ok, como ustedes dos son nuevos aquí, voy a enseñarles que pasa cada vez que se equivocan en algo. Voy a hacerlo en sus brazos y no en su cara por la misma razón, son nuevos aquí.  
>Ryo tomó dos botes que parecían unos vasos pequeños y los llenó de una clase de líquido que tenía guardado en el armario. Tomó uno de los botes con unas pinzas y se acercó a ellos.<br>- Ok, esto se llama ácido, por si no lo conocían, el ácido es conocido por quemar, en este caso, su piel. No lo vean como un castigo, véanlo como un... Aprendizaje. Voy a empezar por el mudo que rompió la tela.  
>- Ryo... No lo hagas. Porfavor. - Le dijo Donnie.<br>Ryo no le hizo caso y tiró el líquido que había en el bote en lo que quedaba del brazo de Huki. Se podían escuchar sus gritos de dolor ahogados por los hilos en su boca. Pudo ver lágrimas correr por el rostro de Huki. Donnie podía ver como la piel de su brazo era perforada por el ácido. Cuando Ryo terminó de tirar el líquido en el brazo de Huki, este se volteó hacia Donnie.  
>- Tu turno.<br>Ryo tomó con las pinzas el otro bote con ácido y se acercó a Donnie.  
>- Ryo... No...<br>- Ay vamos, hubieras pensado antes de tratar de encubrir a tu amigo y mentirme.  
>- Perdón, no lo volveré a hacer.<br>- Lo se. Solamente quiero asegurarme.  
>Ryo volteó el vaso con el ácido en el brazo de Donatello, para su suerte, por lo menos no fue en el brazo en el que le habían disparado. Donnie sintió el líquido quemando su piel. Ardía. Donatello gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras lágrimas comenzaban a correr.<br>- ¡Dilo! ¡Jura que no volverás a mentir! ¡Juralo!  
>- ¡Lo juro! ¡Juro no volver a mentir!- Gritaba Donatello con todo el dolor reprimido en su voz.<br>- Eso espero. A menos de que quieras que más ácido queme tu piel, no volverás a mentir ni a cometer ningún error.  
>Ryo dejó las pinzas y el bote y abrió el armario una vez más. Esta vez, sacó un puñal de flores.<br>- ¿Que vas a hacer con esas?- Preguntó Donnie llorando.  
>- Oh, con estas voy a tapar sus quemaduras. Cuando se presenten, la gente no puede ver lo que les hacemos. ¿Qué pensarían del circo? Ellos no pueden saber lo que hacemos realmente. No lo entenderían.- Dijo tomando un puñal y aplastándolo en la piel de Huki, de quien se pudo escuchar otro grito ahogado. Ryo tomó otro puñal y lo aplastó en el brazo de Donnie, quien también soltó un gran gritó de dolor.<br>- Creo que después de todo no fue tan malo que matáramos a tu hermano. Era demasiado débil como para soportar lo que estaba por venir.  
>- Mikey... Él no era débil. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que te imaginas...<br>- Lo que sea. Está muerto ahora y ustedes tienen que volver a las jaulas. No los dejaré volver a "ayudar" en esa carpa. No quiero que algo más salga roto.- Dijo desatándolos.  
>Mientras tanto, Rafa y Kira ya habían terminado de pintar todas las sillas y las atracciones del circo. Quedaba más o menos una hora para que el sol se metiera, que era el tiempo que les habían dado para terminar.<br>Leo casi terminaba de acomodar toda la carpa del circo junto con Mio y Akira. Mio ahora parecía una especie de vampiro. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, unos colmillos de vampiro, piel pálida y vestida de negro. Akira ahora tenía seis brazos. Ellos suponían que dos los habían sacado de Huki y los otros dos no tenían idea de quien.  
>- Oigan, alguien sabe donde rayos quedó... ¿Kaito? ¿Así se llamaba el segundo que se llevaron de el pasillo?... No me acuerdo. Era muy callado. Creo que desde que llegó no le habló a nadie. - Dijo Leo, acomodando la última fila de sillas que les faltaban y sacando un tema de conversación.<br>- Si, así se llamaba. Nadie supo que le pasó. Pensamos que lo mataron, porque ni siquiera Huki, que fue el primero en llegar aquí, supo que había pasado con él.- Le respondió Akira.  
>- Bueno, terminamos. - Dijo Mio acomodando la última silla.<br>Shun entró a la carpa junto con Rafa y Kira, quienes ya habían terminado.  
>- Muy bien. Ahora vengan. Los llevaré de regreso a sus jaulas. Querrán descansar mucho esta noche. Mañana que llegue el nuevo fenómeno comenzaremos a practicar y a asignarles sus actos.<br>Leo, Akira y Mio obedecieron y siguieron a Shun hasta la caspa en donde estaban las jaulas y donde Kenta, Kouki, Rin y Len acababan de limpiar.  
>Cuando entraron, encontraron a Ryo, quien llevaba a Yuuki de vuelta a su jaula también.<br>- ... ¿Porqué solamente viene con Yuuki? ¿Dónde están Donnie y Huki?- Le preguntó Rafa a Leo, quien no contestó al ver que Donnie se hallaba en su jaula.  
>Cuando todos entraron a sus jaulas, Ryo y Shun se fueron, dejándolos en total obscuridad de nuevo.<br>- ¿Donnie que hacías aquí? ¿Qué no se suponía que estabas limpiando la carpa de no se que rayos?- Leo preguntó.  
>- Si... Estaba... Yuuki terminó de limpiarla ella sola. - Dijo Donnie, quien se cubría con el brazo lastimado por el disparo una parte de su otro brazo.<br>- ¿Porqué? ¿Que pasó con Huki y contigo?- Preguntó Leo.  
>- ... Huki rompió una tela y yo lo encubrí...<br>- ¿Y eso que?- Le dijo Rafa.  
>- Que nos castigaron por cometer un error...<br>- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Dime que te hicieron y los haré pagar!  
>- ¡No Rafa!- Le gritó Donnie. -... No sabes lo que pasa cuando los haces enojar...- Dijo descubriéndose la parte de su brazo, la cual tenía flores pegadas a la costra que se le estaba formando.<br>- ... ¡¿Qué te hicieron?!- Gritó Leo al verlo.  
>- ... Ácido... Me quemaron con ácido. A mi y a Huki. Las flores son para que la gente no note lo que nos hacen en este circo. - Dijo soltando el llanto. - Por favor no hagan nada que los haga enojar. No tienen idea de lo que se siente que te quemen.<br>Rafa y Leo sólo lo abrazaron y lo consolaron toda la noche. Gracias a Dios, Mikey no estaba sufriendo nada de eso.

**Y hasta ahí! Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen review porfa!**

**Oigan, tengo una idea! Se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer como una dimámica! xD Podemos hacer algo así como ustedes me dicen a que tortuga crean que me parezco, es decir, a cuál creen que me patezco más así como por como escribo y así como cómo creen ustedes que sea mi actitud por lo que escribo xD Y en el próximo capítulo, yo les pongo a los que me pusieron a quien me parecía a cuál tortuga creo que se parecen ustedes y porqué :D Les gusta mi creativa y sexy idea? Dejenlo en los comentarios los que si quieran "jugar" xD**

**Un abrazo y nos leemos! Chao!**


	5. Ensayos

**Holo! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de este fic! Perdón por tardarme tanto, pero es que estoy estudiando para exámenes, me fui de campapento, y han dejado un buen de tarea en la escuela,, así que ho ne tenído mucho tiempo de escribir! Otra vez, MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Sobre el "juego" de poner quien se parecía a que tortuga, esto es lo que yo pienso de los que me respondieron! :)**

**walkerGrimes- A Mikey por el tipo de fics que escribes.**

**maryturtle- A Rafa porque vi en tu biografía que te gustan las creepypastas (Se escuchó muy stalker xD)**

**andyhamato99- A Donnie por tu fic de Caminos Cruzados.**

**lovemikey23- A Mikey por... no se, corazonadas xD**

**Guest- A Donnie por el detalle con el que escribes todos tus comentarios :)**

**Julxanxmi11- A Donnie porque al parecer, adoras leer y segramente eres super inteligente!**

** 2- A Mikey porque eres super linda**

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista- A Leo porque pareces ser muy segura de ti misma! Serías muy buena líder!**

**Porfa avisenme en los comentarios a quienes sí mas o menos les atiné a su personalidad. Los que más le atinaron conmigo fueron todos los que dijeron que me parecía a Mikey, porque, aunque no lo crean, creanme que soy igual de desastrosa e inmadura que él! xD**

**Ahora, espero que les guste! :D**

**TMNT no me pertenece.**

**"Ensayos"**

Fue una larga noche para todos. Hacía frío y estaban los tres encimados para mantener calor, además de que estaban durmiendo en el frío y duro metal de una jaula.  
>No sabía que hora era, pero suponía que era mas o menos la 1:00 de la mañana. Llevaba varias horas despierto sin poder dormir. Leo estaba cansado, pero simplemente no podía dormir. Se le caían los párpados, pero no podía dormir. Tenía que proteger a sus hermanos, en especial a Donnie, que para empezar, nunca había querido ir al circo cuando ellos vieron los folletos, además, le tiene miedo a los circos, le dispararon y ahora, le habían lanzado ácido. Leo sentía lástima por él. No era su culpa estar ahí. Se sentía culpable por sus dos hermanos menores. Uno había muerto y el otro estaba aterrado. Aún dormido, Leo podía ver que su hermano al parecer estaba teniendo pesadillas. Hubo varias veces en la noche en las que escuchó gritar o susurrar cosas mientras dormía.<br>Escuchó que algo se movía. Era Rafa. Estaba medio dormido, pero había abierto los ojos.  
>-...¿Leo? ¿Qué haces despierto?- Dijo adormilado.<br>- ... Yo... Estaba ... Dormido. - Dijo con una falsa sonrisa.  
>- Si, claro. Deja de vigilar y duerme un poco. Pasaste todo el día acomodando una estúpida carpa de circo como un esclavo y mañana seguro será lo mismo. Deberías dormir.<br>- ¿Cómo quieres que duerma? ¿Cómo estoy seguro de que algo malo no les va a pasar? Mira todo lo que le ha pasado a Donnie. No es su culpa estar aquí. No quiero que le pasen más cosas y tampoco quiero que tu pases por esas cosas o peores.  
>- Escucha, no es culpa de Donnie estar pasando por esto, pero tampoco es la tuya... Fue mi culpa haberme quedado tirando con esa resortera la noche en la que nos secuestraron. Yo vigilaré y tu duermes. ¿Ok?<br>- ... ¿Estas seguro?  
>- Si. Yo por lo menos ya dormí un rato. Tu no has dormido nada. Créeme, lo necesitarás.<br>-... Gracias. Y... No fue toda tu culpa que nos hayan secuestrado... No fue culpa de nadie...- Dijo Leo acomodándose para dormir en un lugar de la fría jaula.  
>Las horas pasaron, hasta que se abrió la carpa una vez más. La luz de la luna entró por el hueco de la carpa abierta, con Shun y Ryo que llevaban a alguien inconsciente cargando. En cuanto entraron, Rafa se acostó para que pensaran que estaba dormido como los demás. Ryo y Shun caminaron hacia la otra jaula que estaba junto a la de las tortugas y lanzó el cuerpo. Los dos salieron de la carpa, haciendo que la luz de la luna dejara de alumbrar la carpa. Rafa se levantó y se acercó al lado opuesto de la jaula para ver quien era al que habían lanzado a la jaula. No alcanzaba a ver nada, había demasiada obscuridad.<br>- ... ¿Jin? - Susurró. Sabía que seguramente era alguien más del pasillo. Después de ellos, seguía Jin. Tenía que ser él. Al otro día, seguro llegaría Miku.  
>- Jin...- Dijo en tono más fuerte. No hubo respuesta.<br>Rafa se acercó a los barrotes y tomó una piedra del suelo con tierra de la carpa.  
>- Jin. - Casi gritó. Esta vez, Rafa le lanzó la piedra. Escuchó que Jin se movía un poco.<br>- Jin despierta.- Dijo tomando otra piedra y lanzándola con ahora más fuerza.  
>Jin despertó gritando. Como si estuviera despertando de una pesadilla, pero esa pesadilla era real.<br>- Jin ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Rafa.  
>-...No. ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿¡Qué me hiciste!? - Dijo. Su voz sonaba como si estuviera llorando.<br>- Escucha, estas bien y eso es lo que importa ¿Ok? Estamos en el circo de fenómenos. Ahora todos los que estamos aquí somos fenómenos.  
>- ... Espera... Reconozco tu voz... ¿Rafa? Pensamos que habían muerto... Cuando Miku y yo salimos había sangre en todo el pasillo. Como...<br>- ... Como con Mikey... Pero no estamos muertos. Nos trajeron aquí. La verdad, no nos hicieron nada. Al parecer, ya somos bastante feos... ¿Qué te hicieron a ti?  
>- ... No lo se. No siento de mis rodillas para abajo.- Lloró.<br>- ¿Puedes acercarte?  
>- Trataré...<br>Rafa escuchó que Jin al parecer se arrastraba por el suelo del circo. Cuando llegó, Rafa alcanzó a verlo. Parecía un enano, le habían cortado toda la parte de las piernas de las rodillas para abajo. Estaba vestido con un pantalón rojo, tenía una camisa blanca con una corbata, y no tenía pies. Sólo la parte de la pierna, vendada. Jin estaba llorando.  
>- Oye, Jin, esta bien. No es tan malo.<br>- ¿Que le hicieron a los demás?- Susurró.  
>- Bueno, Huki tiene la boca cosida y cuchillas en las manos, Kaito desapareció, Rin y Len tienen un mismo cuerpo, Akira tiene seis brazos, Kira no tiene ojos, Kouki y Kenta son payasos, Mio es alguna clase de vampiro y Yuuki como una clase de muñeca de trapo... ¿Cómo están en el pasillo?<br>- Pues bien, lo de siempre. Ahora Miku está sola...  
>- ... ¿Cómo está ella?<br>- No muy bien. Se siente culpable por que ella cree que están muertos.  
>-... ¿Cómo dices que se veía el pasillo cuando salieron?<br>- Como un matadero. Había sangre por todos lados.  
>-... Pero estamos bien...<br>-... Tal vez tu hermano esté igual. ¿No lo han visto? Digo, tal vez hayan hecho el mismo truco con él, pero está vivo en algún lugar del circo.  
>-... No lo creo. Ayer estuvimos trabajando para nuestros estúpidos jefes aquí en el circo y no habían señales de él.<br>- ¿Además de ser el show del circo también los hacen trabajar?  
>- Si, y también te castigan si te equivocas... Les lanzaron ácido a Donnie y a Huki.<br>-... ¿Qué?  
>- Si... Creo que es mejor que Mikey esté muerto. No tendrá que pasar por todo esto... - Dijo, evitando que se le escaparan las lágrimas.<br>-... Todavía no lo superas ¿es cierto? Dices que lo superaste, pero no es así. Te entiendo. Yo... Tenía un hermano menor. Su nombre era Nayiko. Él murió por cáncer hace más o menos 4 años. Yo tenía como 12 años cuando él murió y es verdad, aún no lo supero. Sé por lo que están pasando tú y tus hermanos.  
>-... Gracias... Deberías dormir. Mañana seguramente será un largo día. Necesitas descansar.<br>- ¿Que hay de ti?  
>- Yo le prometí a Leo que vigilaría por cualquier cosa. Era la única forma de hacerlo dormir.<br>- Ja, bien. Buenas noches.- Dijo arrastrándose hasta el otro lado de la jaula para dormir.  
>Rafa pasó la siguiente hora pensando en lo que le había dicho Jin sobre Mikey. Tal vez seguiría vivo en alguna parte del maldito circo. Tenía que buscarlo. No podía no intentarlo. Si su hermano menor seguía vivo, tenía que encontrarlo. No podía dejar que le hicieran algo malo. Tenía que intentar salir a buscarlo. Sí podía. Se había infiltrado a la guarida de Destructor, a la del Kraang. ¿Qué tan difícil sería colarse a las carpas de un circo vigilado por máximo 5 personas?<br>Antes que nada, debía encontrar algo para abrir el candado. Podría abrir la puerta de una patada, pero no quería alarmar a todo el circo. Caminó hasta el rincón de la jaula con mucho cuidado de no despertar a sus hermanos, ya que si lo hacía, definitivamente no lo dejarían ir. Buscó entre las piedras hasta encontrar una piedra grande y pesada. Rafa la tomó y lo más cuidadosa y silenciosamente posible, comenzó a golpear el candado con fuerza. Pasaron unos diez minutos, hasta que porfín pudo abrirlo. Esperaba que el candado no se hubiera roto, ya que así podría volver a ponerlo en su lugar para fingir que no había pasado nada, pero de eso se preocuparía en otro momento. Ahora, lo que realmente importaba era que nadie se diera cuenta de que había salido. Tomó el candado y lo colgó en la puerta de la jaula. Comprobó y, por lo menos de lejos se veía creíble que la puerta estaba cerrada. Rafa corrió hasta la salida de la carpa. Antes de salir, vigiló que no hubiera nadie afuera, vigilando que nadie se escapara. Una vez después de haber comprobado que no había nadie, salió corriendo, escondiéndose por las sombras de las carpas. Era de noche en el bosque, así que no había mucha diferencia con la carpa. Era muy difícil que alguien lo viera, pero también era muy difícil que él viera a alguien. "De todas formas, creo que Ryo y Shun también tienen que dormir." Pensó.  
>Rafa caminó sigilosamente hasta entrar a la carpa más cercana y fijarse que no había nadie adentro. Al entrar, comprobó que al parecer era la carpa que habían acomodado Yuuki, Donnie y Huki. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, vio a Ryo, quien caminaba hacia otra carpa que estaba por la de las presentaciones. Rafa tuvo ganas de salir y golpearlo hasta matarlo, ya que sabía lo que le había hecho a Donnie, pero se contuvo. Cuando Ryo entró a la otra carpa, Rafa salió y corrió hacia otra carpa, lejos de donde había entrado Ryo. Después de revisar, entró, pero salió rápidamente al comprobar que era la "habitación" de Shun. Estuvo a punto de irse, pero decidió entrar a revisar que tenía ahí adentro. Había una cama y un tocador. Tenía unos cajones, los cuales, Rafa abrió, pero no encontró más que ropa. Buscó algo en su tocador, tampoco encontró nada interesante. Decidió que no tenía nada adentro y salió. Corrió hacia otra carpa, pero antes de entrar, sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca y lo jalaba hasta una parte más obscura.<br>- ¿Que haces?- Escuchó un susurró.  
>Sintió que le destapaban la boca y lo soltaban. Miró hacia atrás para ver quien era y vio a Sayuri.<br>- ... Buscando algo.  
>- No puedes salir. ¿Sabes que te pasará si te ven Shun y Ryo?<br>- Si, pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.  
>- ¿Que rayos buscas?<br>- No te puedo decir, pero por favor déjame ir.  
>- Escucha, por mí está bien, ese no es mi trabajo, pero no quiero que te hagan daño. Por favor, vuelve a la jaula.<br>- No, no hasta comprobar... Lo que quiero comprobar.  
>- Dime y te lo responderé con tal de que vuelvas a tu jaula.<br>- ¿Cómo sé si me dices la verdad?  
>- No tengo idea, pero te aseguro que lo haré.<br>- Bien... ¿Mikey está muerto?  
>-... ¿Qué?<br>- ¿Mikey está muerto?  
>- ... Tu lo viste. Murió en el pasillo. Lo sabes mejor que yo.<br>- ... ¿Quien lo mató?  
>- ... El tipo del pasillo.<br>- ¿Quien es?  
>- No lo sé. No lo conozco. ¿Ya puedes regresar? Si nos ven aquí, nos matarán a los dos.<br>- No hasta queme respondas una última pregunta. ¿Para qué es la sangre que nos sacaron?  
>- Para... Hacer a más mutantes. El dueño quiere más mutantes para los actos del circo, así que sacó la sangre de ustedes para descifrar como hacer más. Ahora, ¿te puedes ir?<br>-... Si. Gracias. Voy a regresar.  
>- Gracias.- Suspiró.<br>Rafa caminó de regreso a la carpa de las jaulas, por lo menos hasta que Sayuri dejó de observarlo. No iría a las jaulas hasta revisar todas las malditas carpas del circo, pero tenía que tener más cuidado. Si Sayuri lo había visto, no sería difícil para Ryo o Shun.  
>Rafa entró a otra carpa, pero comprobó que esa no era más que la carpa donde les habían sacado sangre a él y a sus hermanos, la sangre que sería usada para hacer a más mutantes.<br>Como media hora después, Rafa había esculcado a unas 4 carpas. No había encontrado nada, más que vestuarios y papeles. Al parecer, ese circo llevaba más de 70 años dado shows.  
>Quedaban sólo dos carpas por revisar. Una naranja y otra verde. Sus esperanzas habían bajado demasiado. Después de todo, al parecer Mikey no estaba vivo en el circo. Con toda la cautela, entró a la carpa naranja. Estaba muy obscuro, pero alcanzó a ver algo que se movía en la obscuridad. Al principio, pensó que era Ryo o Shun y trató de salir, pero después, vio que lo que sea que estuviera ahí, al parecer tenía una camisa de fuerza y estaba en una jaula. Lo que sea que estuviera ahí se acercó a los barrotes, a donde estaba Rafa, quien lo reconoció de inmediato.<br>-... ¿Kaito?  
>En ese instante, la carpa se abrió, dejando ver a Shun.<br>- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Te vi desde que entraste! - Le gritó, llevándolo a rastras afuera de la carpa. Rafa golpeó a Shun para defenderse y casi lo deja inconsciente. Estaba a punto de escapar, pero Ryo llegó y lo electrocutó con una pistola de toques.  
>- ¡Camina a menos de que quieras otra descarga!- Le gritó.<br>Rafa obedeció en contra de su voluntad. Mientras que Shun lo llevaba como preso, Ryo lo apuntaba con la pistola de toques por la espalda. Mientras salían del círculo que formaban las carpas en el bosque, Rafa alcanzó a ver a Sayuri, que lo miraba con tristeza desde lejos. Lo llevaron a la carpa que estaba alejada de las demás, escondida en el bosque. Cuando entraron, lo obligaron a sentarse en una de las sillas con correas. Rafa trató de escapar, pero recibió otra descarga en el intento.  
>- ¡Siéntate! - Gritó Shun.<br>Rafa no tuvo de otra y obedeció. Mientras Shun amarraba las correas de la silla, Ryo sacaba cosas de un armario que había en la carpa. Rafa alcanzó a ver que sacaba un bote pequeño y lo llenaba con... Ácido. Ryo se acercó a Rafa, dejando el bote en la mesa.  
>- Ok, quiero queme digas ¿Que hacías afuera de tu jaula?<br>- ¡Que te importa! ¡De todas formas me vas a hacer exactamente lo mismo, te diga o no!  
>- No, eso depende de ti. Confiesa rápido y menos ácido caerá en tu asquerosa cara. ¿Qué hacías afuera de tu jaula?<br>-... Buscando algo que ustedes me quitaron.  
>- ¿Que?- Preguntó Shun.<br>- A mi hermano.  
>- Ja, no seas idiota. Él está muerto. Tu tonto hermano tuvo menos suerte que ustedes al salir de su celda, por eso está muerto. ¿Crees que nosotros lo tenemos? Estúpido.- Le dijo Ryo.<br>- Ahora, otra pregunta. ¿Cómo saliste de tu jaula?  
>- ... No lo se. Descubrí que estaba mal cerrada. - Mintió, sabiendo que así, por lo menos se culparían mutuamente.<br>- ¡Shun! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que nos harán si algún fenómeno de este estúpido circo se escapa!?  
>- ¡¿Porqué me culpas a mi?! ¡Yo no cerré las jaulas de las tortugas!<br>- ¡Argh! ¿Sabes que? Hablaremos de esto después. Ahora, tenemos que darle una lección de disciplina a esta tortuga.- Dijo Ryo, quien se levantó, tomó unas pinzas y sostuvo el bote con ácido con ellas. - Ok, consejo amistoso. No te muevas. Créeme que provocarás más dolor.  
>En ese instante, Ryo volteó el bote con ácido en la mejilla izquierda de Rafa, quien gritó por el dolor que sentía por el ácido que lentamente quemaba y perforaba toda su piel.<br>- Ok, ahora quiero que digas que odias a tu hermano... "Mikey" y que fue una bendición para ti que él muriera.- Dijo Ryo.  
>- ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca diré eso de él! - Lloró.<br>- ¡Dilo, a menos de que no te importe que más ácido queme tu piel!- Gritó Ryo.  
>- ¡Amo a Mikey y voy a castrar a quien sea que lo haya matado!<br>- Muy bien. - Dijo Ryo tomando otro bote que Shun había preparado previamente. Ryo volvió a lanzar más ácido en el mismo lugar.  
>- ¡Dilo!<br>- ¡Amo a Mikey y voy a castrar a quien sea que lo haya matado!- Repitió mientras millones de lágrimas salían de sus ojos por el dolor de su piel derritiéndose.  
>- ¡Shun! Tráeme más ácido!<br>- ¡No! ... Te lo vas a acabar todo en un sólo fenómeno. Jamás dirá lo que quieres. Acéptalo y déjalo ir. Ya lo castigaste demasiado.  
>- ... Bien. - Dijo Ryo sacando flores del armario y aplastándolas en la mejilla de Rafa. Después, desabrochó las correas y tomó la pistola de toques una vez más y obligó a Rafa a caminar hasta su jaula.<br>Cuando Rafa entró a su jaula, ninguno de los fenómenos lo notó, incluyendo a sus hermanos y Ryo y Shun tampoco notaron que había forzado el candado.  
>Pasaron máximo unas 3 horas hasta que la carpa se volvió a abrir. Rafa había estado pensando la forma de que sus hermanos no notaran lo que le habían hecho, pero no se ingenió nada. Se suponía que él le había dicho a Leo que durmiera y que él vigilaría y sabía que Leo se volvería loco si se enteraba de lo que le habían hecho, pero no había forma de ocultarlo. La herida era demasiado grande. Rafa estaba demasiado enojado. Por lo que le habían hecho a él, a Donnie, a Mikey, a todos. Cuando lo estaban quemando, había dicho que iba a castrar a quien sea que hubiera matado a Mikey. Él jamás había usado esa palabra. Por lo menos, no lo recordaba. Sabía que era, pero no la usaba. Tuvo que haber estado demasiado enojado para hacerlo, y sí lo estaba. Sabía que, si en ese momento no hubiera pensado en las consecuencias y en sus hermanos, no se hubíera podido controlar y le hubiera importado un pepino lo que le hubiera pasado a él y seguramente, habría encontrado la forma de matar a Ryo y a Shun. Todo pasó muy rápido por su cabeza, pero si no lo hubiera pensado, sus hermanos y los demás fenómenos estarían en graves problemas en esos momentos. Seguramente si el mataba a alguien y ese alguien lo mataba a él o él escapaba, se desquitarían con Leo y con Donnie, y si ellos lo hacían con él, ellos se desquitarían con los demás fenómenos. Rafa estaba cansado y enojado. Llevaba tratando de contener las lágrimas las tres horas. Estaba triste. Por Mikey, por Donnie, por Leo, por todos los fenómenos. Además, aún le dolía bastante la quemadura. Casi había traspasado la piel y podía sentir la piel viva de su mejilla y las sucias flores que le habían aplastado en ella. Le ardía. Tampoco sabía que rayos le iba a decir a Leo. Quedaría traumado cuando se diera cuenta de lo que le habían hecho, pero, el momento llegó y la carpa se abrió y con ella entraron Ryo y Shun con una pistola de toques cada uno.<br>- ¡Despierten!- Gritó Ryo.  
>Todos los fenómenos despertaron de golpe. Al parecer, todos estaban asustados.<br>- ... ¿Rafa? ¿Qué te hicieron?- Dijo Leo inmediatamente al despertar. Rafa podía ver que a él y a Donnie, que estaba callado en la esquina de la jaula, casi se les salían las lágrimas.  
>-... Estoy bien. No se preocupen por mi.<br>- ¿No se preocupen? ¿Cómo quieres que no nos preocupemos por ti? Estabas bien antes de que me durmiera. Te dejé solo, despierto y tu mejilla está quemada por ácido.- Lloró Leo. Rafa podía ver que Leo quería fingir estar enojado, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir.  
>- Sácalos. - Le dijo Ryo a Shun, quien tomó las llaves y abrió solamente la jaula de Huki y la de las tortugas.<br>Vieron que Huki salió de su jaula y Shun llegó a abrir la suya.  
>- Salgan. - Les dijo. Los tres se levantaron, pero Shun detuvo a Leo. - Tu no. Sólo ellos.- Le dijo. Leo no tuvo de otra y se quedó en la jaula, viendo como Donnie y Rafa salían. Shun los llevó al frente, junto a Huki y Ryo.<br>- ¡Escuchen adefesios!- Gritó Ryo. - Queríamos darles una pequeña demostración de lo que pasa si desobedeces una regla del circo. Solamente nos gustaría mostrarles que pasa cuando no siguen las reglas. - Ryo tomó a Huki y lo jaló bruscamente hacia el frente, para que todos pudieran verlo. - Este estúpido rompió una tela usada para los actos del circo.- En ese momento, Ryo volvió para jalar a Donnie, al cual tomó exactamente de la quemadura de su brazó, haciendo que Donnie gritara desesperadamente tratado de soltarse, pero caminando hacia el frente a la vez.- Y este otro mentiroso, trató de encubrir a su tonto amigo como si lo conociera de por vida.  
>Rafa estuvo a punto de entrar a defender a su hermano, pero pensó que sería mejor para los dos no hacerlo. Además, Donnie comenzó a llorar. Lo que estaban haciendo Ryo y Shun era humillación pública.<br>- Oh, miren, la pequeña tortuga homosexual comenzó a llorar. ¿Dije algo que te ofendiera?- Dijo Ryo, cosa que hizo que se le salieran más lágrimas a Donnie. - O tal vez sea por tu tonto hermano que decidió salir de su jaula a la mitad de la noche a buscar el cuerpo de su hermanito. - Ryo tomó su pistola de toques e hizo caminar a Rafa hasta el frente, junto a Huki y a Donnie por medio de descargas. Rafa pudo ver que Donnie lo miraba con asombro y algo de tristeza al enterarse de lo que había hecho.  
>- Oye, ¿que te pasó en la cara? Parece que te está creciendo una planta. ¿Me regalas una flor?- Dijo Ryo, después, tomó una flor y la removió de su cara quemada, levantando con ella, parte de la costra que estaba comenzando a formarse ahí. Rafa gritó y trató de safarse, pero sólo consiguió otra descarga.<br>- Esto les pasa a los que no siguen las reglas en este circo, así que, si piensan romper una regla, piénsenlo dos veces y pregúntenle a ellos lo mucho que duele cuando el ácido quema tu piel.  
>En ese momento, Rafa y Donnie coincidieron en mirar a Leo, quien los miraba devastado desde donde estaba. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas al ver como humillaban y lastimaban a sus hermanos, los únicos dos que quedaban.<br>- ¿Porqué tan callado?- Dijo dirigiéndose a Huki. Después, le dio una descerga y luego le dio una a Donnie, quien cayó al suelo por el nivel de la descarga.  
>- ¡Déjalos en paz!- Escucharon gritar. Era Leo, quien lloraba pegado a los barrotes, queriendo salir a ayudar a sus hermanos.<br>- Oh, lo siento ¿te gustaría salir con ellos?- Dijo Ryo.  
>- Leo, no lo hagas. - Le dijo Donnie débil por la descarga.<br>- ¡Ya déjalos Ryo! ¡Ya los humillaste demasiado!- Lloró Leo.  
>- Ok fenómeno. Vas a pelear por tus hermanos y tu amigo, hazlo bien. Shun, sácalo de la jaula.<br>- Pero...  
>- ¡Sácalo de la jaula!<br>Shun no tuvo de otra y abrió la jaula de Leo, quien salió corriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos a ayudarlos. Leo se arrodilló junto a Donnie, que seguía de rodillas en el suelo.  
>- Oye, no tan rápido. - Dijo Ryo dándole una descarga a Leo. - Dije "pelea por ellos".<br>Leo no pudo ni levantarse cuando Ryo comenzó a darle descargas con el nivel más alto de la pistola de toques.  
>- ¡Déjalo ya!- Le gritó Rafa, estaba a punto de correr a atacar a Ryo, pero Shun le dio una fuerte descarga que se lo impidió.<br>Ryo paró de darle descargas a Leo, al ver que este ya no se movía.  
>- ¡Leo!- Gritó Donnie, corriendo a ver como se encontraba su hermano.<br>- ¡Ryo! ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡¿Sabes lo que nos va a costar si lo mataste?! ¡Ve por Sayuri ahora! - Le gritó Shun.  
>Ryo salió corriendo de la carpa a buscar a Sayuri.<br>- Huki, vuelve a tu jaula. Tu también Donatello. - Les dijo Shun.  
>Los dos hicieron caso. Shun cerró las dos jaulas mientras Rafa trataba de encontrar el pulso de Leo. Pasaron unos minutos, cuando Ryo llegó corriendo con Sayuri a su lado.<br>- ¡Dios! ¿Qué le hiciste?- Dijo Sayuri corriendo hacia Leo. Rafa se hizo a un lado para que Sayuri pudiera revisar a su hermano. Sayuri trató de encontrar su pulso. Después, dio un suspiro de alivio. Logró encontrarlo.  
>- Él está bien. Rafa, ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería.<br>Rafa y Sayuri levantaron a Leo y lo llevaron a la enfermería mientras Shun y Ryo preocupados los veían alejarse.  
>Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, pusieron a Leo en la camilla.<br>- ¿Está muy mal?- Preguntó Rafa preocupado.  
>- No. Sólo está inconsciente. Él está bien. No te preocupes.<br>- Entonces, ¿porqué lo trajiste aquí?  
>- Para que los estúpidos de Ryo y Shun se preocupen y que a la próxima esos idiotas no vuelvan a hacer una tontería así.<br>- ¿Porqué se preocupan? Digo, hasta donde yo sé, nosotros no les importamos.  
>- Bueno, ellos trabajan para la misma persona que yo y si alguno de ustedes muere o le pasa algo grave, ya no es útil para el circo. Si algo así les pasa a ustedes y es culpa de ellos, seguramente los matarán.<br>- ¿Para quien trabajan?- Dijo Rafa con trabajos. Su mejilla estaba sangrando gracias a Ryo y además le seguía doliendo por el ácido. El dolor era casi insoportable.  
>- Eso no importa ahora. Si te traje aquí, fue para curarte. Ayer te dije que te fueras a tu jaula. ¿Porqué no me hiciste caso? Sabías que te harían esto.<br>- Tenía que comprobar que Mikey no estaba aquí. - Dijo con tristeza.  
>-... Oye, lamento tu pérdida.- Le dijo mientras sacaba las cosas para desinfectarle la herida.<br>- ... Me va a doler ¿verdad?- Dijo al ver el desinfectante en spray. Siempre había odiado esas cosas. Además de desinfectar, sólo servían para que te doliera aún más la herida.  
>- Sip. - Dijo poniendo un poco del spray en un pedazo de gasa. - No te muevas y trata de no gritar. - Con eso, Sayuri comenzó a limpiar la quemadura en la mejilla de Rafa, quien sólo golpeaba y pateaba a la silla que tenía en frente, tratando de no gritar. Sayuri removió todas las flores que tenía pegadas a la costra para que no se le infectara la herida y al terminar, tomó otra gasa, le puso más desinfectante y cubrió la herida con ella.<br>- Terminé.- Dijo tirando la gasa con la que había limpiado la quemadura a la basura. Rafa sólo estaba aferrado a la silla y con los ojos llorosos.  
>- Aww, no llores. - Le dijo Sayuri bromeando.<br>- No estoy llorando.- Respondió limpiándose las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.  
>Sayuri sólo rió.<br>- Deberías volver a las jaulas. Les avisaré cuando Leo despierte.  
>- ¿Puedes curar a Donnie también?<br>-... No. Si Ryo y Shun ven que les hice eso a los dos, seguramente me irá muy mal. Tenía acordado con Donnie que lo iba a hacer con él, pero cuando llegue con Ryo a tomarle el pulso a Leo, me dijo lo más discretamente posible que te curara a ti. Ahora, vuelve a tu jaula. Esta vez, hazme caso.  
>Rafa estaba conmovido. Donnie le había regalado su oportunidad de ser curado. Rafa caminó fuera de la carpa y fue hacia la carpa de las jaulas. Le sorprendía que era su segundo día en el circo y ya sabía perfectamente como llegar a las jaulas. Ya conocía perfectamente el circo, excepto por la pequeña carpa que le había faltado de revisar la noche anterior, pero no le importaba. Era muy pequeña para ser algo importante.<br>Entró a la carpa donde estaban las jaulas. Ryo se le acercó corriendo con Shun a su lado.  
>- ¿Cómo está?- Preguntó tratando de disimular su preocupación.<br>- Sayuri me dijo que es muy poco probable que despierte hoy y que no podrá saber que tan grave está hasta que despierte.- Mintió.  
>- Bueno, ojalá y despierte pronto.- Dijo nervioso. - ¿Curó tu herida verdad?- Preguntó mientras abría su jaula.<br>- Si.- Contestó al entrar con Donatello.  
>Ni Ryo ni Shun le dieron importancia a eso. Solamente cerraron la jaula con Rafa adentro.<br>- Escuchen.- Gritó Ryo.- En unos minutos regresaré porque vamos a empezar a asignarles un acto. - Con eso, Ryo y Shun salieron corriendo. Seguramente iban con Sayuri a ver como estaba Leo.  
>- ¡Rafa! ¿Es en serio lo que les dijiste a Ryo y a Shun? ¿Es posible que Leo no despierte?- Preguntó preocupado.<br>- No, sólo quería preocuparlos. Él está bien. Solamente necesita descansar.  
>Donatello suspiró con alivio.<br>- Gracias a Dios. ¿Te curó?  
>- Bueno, ¿que no estás viendo la gran gasa con desinfectante en mi cara?... Gracias.<br>-... ¿Porqué?  
>- Donnie, ya se que le dijiste a Sayuri que me curara a mi en vez de a ti. Gracias.<br>- ... ¿Enserio? ¿Ella te dijo?  
>- Si.<br>- Bueno, pensé que tu cara importaba más que mi brazo.  
>- ¿Enserio saliste a mitad de la noche ayer?- Escucharon la voz de Yuuki desde su jaula.<br>Donnie y Rafa se acercaron hacia donde estaba Yuuki.  
>- Si, es que... Tenía que confirmar que Mikey no estaba en el circo.<br>- Eso fue genial. Seguro que eres el único que se atreve a hacer algo así.- Dijo Yuuki sorprendida.  
>- Si, tengo que admitir que me impresionó bastante cuando me enteré de lo que habías hecho.- Continuó Donnie.<br>Rafa sólo sonrió. Al menos lo reconocían por algo. Pasaron los minutos y la carpa de volvió a abrir. Shun y Ryo entraron.  
>- Muy bien fenómenos, su amigo está bien. Sólo necesita descansar. Ahora, les diremos de que acto van a estar encargados. No nos importa que no sean buenos en eso, lo serán, a menos de que quieran que les quememos su rostro con ácido. Los circos de fenómenos de hace años solamente mostraban a sus fenómenos. El creador de este circo decidió hacer algo más innovador y ponerlos a hacer actos de circo, así que, hemos decidido sus actos. - Comenzó Ryo. - Huki, vas a estar encargado junto con Jin de vender boletos y hacerle publicidad al circo. Saldrán a las calles a darle folletos a la gente y a invitarla a venir y también trabajarán en taquillas. Rin, Len, serán los escapistas. En su acto, estarán atados con cadenas o cuerdas y tendrán que aprender a desamarrarse. Akira, aprenderás a manejar a la perfección tus seis brazos. Vas a ser malabarista. Tres pelotas en cada par de manos. En total, 9 pelotas. Kira y Mio, serán contorsionistas. Espero que tengan elasticidad. Kouki, Kenta, creo que su trabajo es demasiado obvio. Serán los payasos del circo. Yuuki, serás ayudante y parte de un truco de magia. Shun va a ser el mago mientras conseguimos a más gente. Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello, serán acróbatas. Ojalá y sepan algo de eso. Miku, el fenómeno restante que llegará mañana, va a cantar. Será la artista del circo. ¿Alguna pregunta?- Terminó Ryo. Nadie respondió. Todo estaba en silencio. - Muy bien. Comenzarán a practicar ahora. Shun comenzó a abrir las jaulas de todos los fenómenos.<br>- Síganme.- Les dijo Ryo una vez que Shun había terminado de abrir todas las jaulas. Todos salieron de las jaulas y fueron hacia el bosque. Cuando llegaron, Sayuri estaba esperándolos ahí.  
>- Bien, quiero que se separen por actos. Si estás sólo el tu acto, te quiero sólo. Si estás con más personas en tu acto, te quiero con ellos y con nadie más. Si llegamos a encontrar a alguien jugando, creo que les dejamos claro lo que iba a pasar. Cuando el sol caiga, espero que todos tengan avances notables, sino, misma consecuencia. Shun va a estar ensayando con Yuuki, así que si quieren algo, no lo busquen a él. Si necesitan materiales, pídanmelos a mi o a Sayuri. Estaremos revisando que estén trabajando. Sepárense y pueden empezar. Akira, Sayuri te entregará las pelotas y Rin y Len, ella les dará cadenas y cuerdas también. Empiecen.<br>Con eso, Donnie y Rafa buscaron el lugar más alejado de los demás para "ensayar su acto".  
>- ¿Que demonios vamos a hacer? No sabemos nada de acrobacias. - Dijo Rafa.<br>- Pues no se. Pero sí podemos hacerlas. Somos ninjas. Solamente hay que improvisar. - Respondió Donnie.  
>- Enserio tenemos que trabajar en un plan para salir de aquí. Sacarnos a todos de aquí. Nos tratan como animales.<br>- Rafa, si vamos a escapar, tenemos que esperar. No podemos hacerlo tan pronto. Miku ni siquiera llega aún.  
>- Donnie, tenemos que empezar con el plan. Si no es ahora, ¿cuando? Cuando se les ocurra comenzar con un plan, la mitad de nosotros estará muerta y más gente estará convertida en fenómeno. Tenemos que actuar ahora. En cuanto Leo se despierte y Miku llegue, comenzamos a hacer un plan entre todos. No sólo nosotros. Vamos a necesitar de todos si queremos salir y que nadie más muera.<br>- Si, esta bien. Pero ahora, tenemos que formar un estúpido acto para el circo.  
>- Wow Donnie, no te había escuchado hablar así.- Bromeo Rafa.<br>Donnie sólo le lanzó una mirada que hizo a Rafa entender que no estaba de humor.  
>- Bien, ¿que vamos a hacer entonces?- Preguntó Rafa.<br>- No tengo ni la menor idea. ¿Saltos mortales?  
>- Bien, hagamos saltos mortales... ¿Es lo único que vamos a hacer?<br>- ¿Sabes que? Sólo improvisemos. Si viene Ryo o Sayuri, solamente improvisamos algo. Por lo menos nos tocó algo en lo que somos buenos.  
>- Si...- Rafa sólo se quedó pensando.<br>- ¿En qué piensas?  
>- ... ¿Recuerdas que nadie sabe lo que le pasó a Kaito?<br>- ... Si.  
>- Bueno, ayer que salí en la noche, en la carpa donde Ryo y Shun me encontraron, estaba Kaito.<br>- ¿Enserio? ¿Y que hace ahí?  
>- No lo se. Creo que le hicieron algo peor que a nosotros. Actuaba... Como si fuera un animal.<br>- ¿Sabes que? Empecemos con el plan ahora. Tienes razón. Hay que salir de aquí. En la noche les avisaremos a los demás sobre lo que llevamos del plan.  
>- Me gusta como piensas Donnie, y me asombra que no estés horrorizado por la situación. Creí que le tenías pavor a los circos.<br>- Si, bueno, ahora soy parte de uno. Si tuviera miedo, me tendría miedo a mi mismo y eso no hace mucho sentido.  
>- Tienes razón. Comencemos con el plan. ¿Cuándo saldremos?<br>- Pues cuando el plan esté listo.  
>- Ok, eso fue fácil. Ahora, tenemos que salir sin que Ryo y Shun se den cuenta. ¿Cómo rayos vamos a hacer eso?<br>- Uh, seguramente Sayuri nos puede ayudar con eso. Puede distraerlos mientras salimos de aquí.  
>- ¿Crees que quiera hacerlo? Es decir, ayer me dijo que trabajaba para el dueño del circo, y al parecer, los tiene bastante amenazados a todos. Seguramente no le va a ir bien a ella si nos escapamos.<br>- Cierto. Tenemos que pensar en otra cosa. Algo que los distraiga a todos mientras nosotros nos escapamos...  
>-... O algo más sencillo. Los noqueamos a todos con dardos para dormir.<br>- No es buena idea Rafa. De todos modos, de donde los sacaríamos?  
>- Tienen unos en el mismo armario de donde sacan el ácido.<br>- Si pero, esas cosas no duran más de 10 minutos... pero sí es lo suficiente para escapar sin que lo noten.  
>- ...De todas formas seguirán buscándonos en Nueva York.<br>- Bueno, pues ya todos somos fenómenos. Nos esconderemos todos en las alcantarillas.  
>- Donnie, esto no va a parar hasta que ellos estén muertos. Si no somos nosotros, será otra gente.<br>- Wow, ¿estas insinuando que tenemos que matarlos?  
>- Pues... Si. Creo que es la única forma de salir de esto. Pero no sería matar a Ryo y a Shun, sería matar al dueño del circo.<br>- Si, bueno, eso ahora no importa. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es escapar. Una vez que estemos afuera, podemos planear eso, pero ahora, solamente hay que enfocarnos en salir de aquí.  
>En ese momento, pararon de hablar, ya que Sayuri llegó.<br>- Chicos, sólo venía a avisarles que Leo ya despertó y está perfectamente bien. Solamente que lo tendré en la enfermería un rato para revisar que no tenga nada fuera de lo normal, pero en menos de media hora ya podrá venir con ustedes.  
>- Ok, gracias Sayuri. - Dijo Donnie.<br>Un rato después, Leo llegó con ellos.  
>- Leo, ¿estas bien?- Le preguntó Rafa.<br>- ... Si. Estoy bien. Gracias.  
>- ¿Gracias? Gracias a ti.<br>- De nada Donnie... ¿Ustedes están bien?  
>- Si.<br>Donnie y Rafa se miraron mutuamente.  
>- ... ¿Porqué rayos se miran así?<br>- Leo... Vamos a hacer un plan para escapar. Hoy en la noche lo empezaremos y en cuanto el plan esté listo, salimos. Si está listo hoy, nos vamos hoy. No sólo nosotros, todos. Vamos a sacarlos a todos de aquí. - Le dijo Rafa.  
>- ¿Que? ¿Los demás ya saben de esto?<br>- No, hoy en la noche les diremos y haremos el plan entre todos. Después llegará Miku y ella también ayudará. - Dijo Donnie.  
>- Ok y... ¿Llevan algo del plan?<br>- Nop. - Contestó Rafa.  
>- ... ¿Y del acto?<br>- Nop. - Volvió a contestar.  
>- ... ¿Y que rayos han estado haciendo?<br>- ...Nada.  
>Pasaron varias horas hasta que el sol se escondió. Antes de que eso pasara, Ryo comenzó a revisar los actos, a lo que ellos sólo hicieron volteretas. Antes de regresarlos a sus jaulas, les dieron de comer pura fruta.<br>- Donnie, necesitamos una manera de avisarles a los demás sin tener que hablar. Ellos nos podrían escuchar y descubrirnos.  
>-... Tengo una idea. La carpa de utilería está cerca. Puedo sacar varias hojas de papel y una pluma, sólo, necesito que me cubran.<br>Mientras Rafa hablaba con Ryo y Leo cuidaba que nadie volteara, Donnie corrió rápidamente a sacar unas hojas y una pluma de la carpa. No tardó más de un minuto en ir y en regresar. Después de eso, solamente escondieron las cosas hasta que los llevaron a sus jaulas.  
>Al regresar, Ryo y Shun decidieron separarlos en las jaulas por actos.<br>- Ok, quiero que en la primera jaula estén Huki y Jin, después quiero a Rin y a Len en otra jaula. Junto a ellos va a estar Akira y junto a él Kira y Mio juntas. En la jaula que sigue van a estar Kenta y Kouki, después Yuuki va a estar sola y junto a ella van las tres tortugas y en la esquina quiero a Miku, la que va a llegar hoy. Hay que desocupar jaulas así que los quiero separados así.  
>Después de que todos se habían acomodado en las jaulas, Shun y Ryo cerraron la carpa.<br>- Hay que avisarles a los demás sobre el plan. - Dijo Leo tomando una hoja de papel y escribiendo en ella.  
>" Tenemos que hacer un plan para salir de aquí."<br>Leo pasó la hoja y la pluma a la jaula de Yuuki, quien la tomó y escribió algo en ella, después se la pasó a Kouki y a Kenta, quienes escribieron y se la pasaron a Mio y a Kira y así sucesivamente hasta que la hoja llegó a Huki y a Jin y todos pasaron la hoja y la pluma de regreso.  
>Las tortugas tomaron la hoja de papel y la leyeron.<br>" Tenemos que hacer un plan para salir de aquí."  
>" Si, Shun me trata como su esclava."<br>" ¿Cómo rayos podemos salir sin que ellos se den cuenta?"  
>" De la misma manera de la que Rafa salió ayer en la noche."<br>" Si, sí podemos hacerlo. En cuanto llegue Miku, nos largamos todos de aquí."  
>" ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una idea de como vamos a lograrlo?"<br>" Nosotros no."  
>Eso fue lo último que había escrito en el papel.<br>" Estábamos pensando dormirlos con dardos. Tienen varios en la carpa donde tienen el ácido." Escribió Rafa.  
>La hoja volvió a pasar por todos, hasta volver a llegar hacia ellos.<br>" ¿Y cómo vamos a entrar ahí?"  
>" No podemos hacerlo a menos de que alguien vaya a ser quemado"<br>" Si, va a ser muy difícil hacer eso."  
>" Podemos hacer algo que los distraiga."<br>" Si, así será más fácil tomar los dardos."  
>" Además, Donnie, Rafa y yo ya hemos estado ahí y solamente tienen tres sillas con correas, si el problema lo causa más de tres personas, unas tendrán que esperar paradas mientras queman a otras y si son rápidos, pueden sacar los dardos y encajárselos sin que nadie salga quemado"<br>Eso era lo último que habían escrito.  
>" Huki tiene razón. No es tan difícil." Escribió Donnie.<br>Donnie mandó la hoja, que volvió a pasar por todos hasta llegar a ellos de nuevo.  
>" Oigan, ¿Que hay de Kaito?"<br>" Está muerto."  
>" Nadie sabe que le pasó"<br>" Desde que salió del pasillo nadie lo volvió a ver."  
>" Seguro lo asesinaron."<br>" Si, y eso nos pasará a todos si no salimos de aquí."  
>Las tortugas volvieron a leer el papel.<br>" No, Kaito no está muerto. Ayer que salí en la noche lo vi. Está en una carpa de las pequeñas. Hay que sacarlo de aquí."  
>Rafa le pasó la hoja a Yuuki y después de unos minutos, la hoja volvió.<br>" Si, no lo podemos dejar aquí."  
>" ¿Porqué lo tienen separado?"<br>" ¿Estará bien?"  
>" ¿Cómo rayos lo vamos a sacar de aquí? Salir nosotros ya es demasiado complicado."<br>" Tiene que haber una forma de hacer las dos cosas a la vez."  
>" Chicos, ¿Tienen alguna idea?"<br>Una vez que habían leído eso, Leo tomó el papel y escribió todo un plan en el que él, Rafa y Donnie habían estado haciendo mientras la hoja regresaba.  
>" Ok, tenemos el plan. Nos vamos a dividir en dos grupos. Un grupo de cinco y otro de ocho. El grupo de ocho va a hacer algo malo para que se los lleven a la carpa donde tiene el ácido y los dardos. Como son ocho, seguramente irán Sayuri, Shun y Ryo. Como dijo Huki, son ocho, así que cinco estarán parados y esos cinco van a sacar los dardos. No importa de que manera, la que más les convenga antes de que quemen a alguien. En cuanto saquen los dardos, duermen a Ryo, Shun y a Sayuri y desatan a los que están en las sillas. Mientras tanto, el equipo de cinco va a ir a sacar a Kaito de la carpa. En cuanto los dos equipos terminen, nos vemos en la carpa de las funciones y en cuanto todos estemos ahí, nos largamos de aquí. Necesitamos que elijan en que equipo quieren estar."<br>En cuanto las tortugas estaban a punto de pasarle el papel a Yuuki, escucharon que la carpa se abrió y todos se hicieron los dormidos mientras veían que Shun y Ryo entraban con Miku inconsciente y la tiraban en la jaula que estaba junto a la de las tortugas. Después de eso, los dos salieron de la carpa.  
>En cuanto salieron, las tortugas pasaron el papel a la jaula de Yuuki. Cuando Ryo y Shun dejaron a Miku en la jaula, Rafa fue el primero en acercarse a ella y tratar de despertarla.<br>- ... Miku...- Susurró suavemente. Intentó moverla y tratar de despertarla, pero no alcanzaba. Estaba muy alejada.  
>- Miku, despierta.<br>Ella sólo se movió. Rafa escuchó que sollozaba.  
>- Miku, ¿estas despierta?<br>- ... ¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué me hiciste?- Lloró.  
>- Miku, soy Rafa. Todos estamos aquí. Todos los del pasillo.<br>-... ¿Rafa? ¡Estas vivo! - Gritó. Miku trató de moverse, pero al momento de intentarlo, gritó por el dolor.  
>- ¿Estas bien?<br>- ... Si. ¿Tus hermanos también están vivos?  
>- Si... Bueno... Todos menos Mikey.<br>-... Lo siento.  
>- ... ¿Qué te hicieron? Ahora todos son fenómenos.<br>- ... No lo se. No siento mis piernas. - Lloró. - Es decir... Si, pero... Siento como si no fueran mis piernas. Me duele horrible.  
>- ¿Puedes acercarte?<br>-... Si.  
>Miku se arrastró hacia él con esfuerzos. Cuando llegó a los barrotes de la jaula, Rafa pudo ver que pasaba con sus piernas. Eran de cabra. Le amputaron sus piernas. Miku sólo lloró.<br>- Oye, tranquila. Estamos planeando escapar.  
>- ¿Cuando?<br>- Si se puede, hoy.  
>En ese momento, Donnie y Leo se unieron a la plática, después de saludar a Miku y le contaron el plan.<br>Minutos después, la hoja regresó. En ella tenía escrito quien iba a formar parte de que equipo.  
>En el equipo de ocho integrantes estaban apuntados Mio, Kouki, Kenta, Kira y Akira. Rafa, Donnie y Miku decidieron entrar a ese equipo, mientras que Leo iba a formar parte de el equipo de cinco integrantes, donde estaban Jin, Yuuki, Rin, Len y Huki.<br>- Muy bien, nos vamos esta noche. - Dijo Leo en voz alta.

**Y hasta ahí! Los voy a dejar en suspenso! Espero que les haya gustado! No olviden dejar review! Los adoro! Bye!**


End file.
